New Friends and Second Chances
by Cloud5815
Summary: P3/P4 crossover. Minato's back, but all is not well. He has a new mission. Souji's got his own problems and mysteries. Can they work together to save the world? Spoiler's to both games
1. Chapter 1

"What's with the long face…Isn't this what you wanted?... This is how it should be."

-Shinijiro

POV: ?  
Location: ?  
Time: ?

It's dark, pitch black. It's like the world was swallowed by a void. It is silent, there is nothing. Why does this place exist, I feel I should know. Is this a dream…No I feel that this is reality, I think. How long have I been here? An hour, a year, or maybe a century? My name is…I can't seem to thing…Why? Have I died?

"No, you have not died, but neither do you live." A voice calls out in the dark. It is impossible to tell as to where exactly it came.

"What is this place?" I call out in the dark.

"This place exists between mind and matter, dream and reality." The voice answers.

"I've heard that before, but this place is unfamiliar to me." I reply

"That's because in concept both this place and that room are the same, but this is not that room. How to explain it…I guess this place is what you imagined death would be like." The voice says.

"Death…Death is like having nothing?" I ask.

"No more like giving everything away…The strange thing is that you should not be here." The voice replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You see, it was me that called you here…Upon your arrival this place changed." The voice says. It seems to be getting closer.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"You interest me. You and I, we are not so different. We both want what's best for the world, but we still ended up on opposite sides, why?" The voice calls out to me. My mind is clearer and thoughts start to form memories.

"I fought to save people, to save them from the fall." I said.

"You say you fought to save them, but in their hearts they wished for the fall. Humans' seek death." The voice states.

"No, you're wrong. People may thing they want death, but they are merely running from what they truly want." I say.

"If not death, then what is it they truly desire?" The voice asks. It feels even closer now. I can see an outline form in the dark. It almost appears human ,but I can sense an inhuman presence.

"To fit in, to have friends, to be acknowledged, to be loved, to be remembered. It's different from person to person, but it's there. I know it is." I saw.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand. I have lived hundreds of thousands of years and one who has only lived for maybe 2 decades says he understands humans better…You intrigue me even more." The voice says getting even closer.

"May I ask how long I have been here?" I ask.

"In your world 6 weeks have passed…I sense a presence in your world. Our time grows short. Right now you are neither living nor dead. You are the seal that holds me back. So long as I wish to bring the fall, you must remain as the seal." The voice said.

"So I'm doomed?" I asked.

"Not quite, you see your ideal intrigues me, so I have a proposition for you. I will give humanity a second chance and go dormant for 500 years. If by that time the people of the world can overcome their weakness stop running then I will return to my peaceful slumber, but if not the fall will come. Do you accept?" the voice says.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" I ask.

"You can trust her." Another voice, this one familiar.

"Ryoji…Then you really are Nyx…Unless you can break the seal it's useless. I do not know how to do so." I say.

"I see Ryoji choose, no trusts you… I cannot break it but there is someone on the other side who can. She is waiting for your consciousness to return." Nyx says.

"I accept. If we can remove the threat of the fall the world would be all the better. You will have your proof!" I said.

"Heh You really are something…The wild card suits you. Go, return to your world." As Nyx said that the world became clear.

POV: ?  
Location: The Great Seal  
Time: April 12 5:32 AM

The seal was in perfect condition. A statue can be seen guarding the seal. This place hasn't changed at all, but that's good. I was worried the shadows may try again. It matters not, I have my purpose and my meaning, thanks to him. I know his heart belongs to another, but I can't help it. I at least want to repay him for what he's done. I have to pull his soul from the seal and return it to his body, but that's the easy part…then I have to merge myself with the seal.

"I'm sorry sister, I won't be coming back. I made my choice…His consciousness has returned." I say. I place my hand on the statue and then concentrate. "Minato-san! Can you hear me?"

"That voice…Elizabeth, is that you?" A voice in my head says.

"Yes. It is I. Please do not be alarmed, but I will be pulling your soul back to your body. I know without it the seal will not function, but I will take your place." I say.

"That isn't necessary." He says.

"I have made my decision and I will save you." I say.

"No, no. Please save me. I mean the seal it isn't needed, at least not for another 5 centuries. Nyx has given us a second chance." He says. As I pull his soul out of the seal and return it to his body. The stone begins to soften and take on human colors. Once complete he falls to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so. It's been so long since I've felt anything. I feel refreshed." He says laughing. I looked over at the seal, but it was gone, but Nyx had not been summoned. "It's been 6 weeks, huh. Feels like 6 months."

"We should get you back. Rest is needed." I say helping up and then walking him to the entrance I used to get here.

POV: Minako  
Location: ?  
Time: April 12 6:13 AM

After going into the portal with Elizabeth, I can to this limo. It feels familiar. Upon looking around I saw him.

"Welcome back. Your return is an…unexpected surprise. I had thought that you had completed your task, but it appears I was wrong." A wry smile appears on the long nosed man's face." You are indeed a most interesting guest. You seen I now see another ordeal is headed your way…no I see several." He lets out his typical laugh.

"Igor, what can you tell me?" I asked.

"I would imagine you have noticed the change in the Velvet Room, correct. You see another has come, he has potential, but his journey has just begun. He has an intriguing mystery to solve, much like Tartarus. Your arrival here is proof that it will involve you as well. I know full well, of the deal you made. As such I re-welcome you to the Velvet Room. Here is your key. The next time we meet you will not be alone and you will need your compendium. She shall be here to assist you as well. For now rest. Till we meet again." I hear his giggle as my consciousness fades.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginryuumaru – The main character is Minato. It is told through varying points of view.

* * *

**POV: Minato**  
**Location: ?**  
**Time: April 12 1:42 PM**

I see a soft light as I wake up on the side of a riverbed. I sit up still feeling a little tired. The scenery, is different. It's not Tatsumi Port Island, but them where am I? I get up and start to walk around when I come across an old woman.

"Excuse me miss. Do you happen to know where I am?" I ask.

"Are you some kind of traveler, deary? This is Yasoinaba. Are you lost?" She asked.

"Yeah, I uh, I just got here. You said this is Inaba right? Is the Amagi Inn near here?" I ask.

"Yes, It's a little ways down the road. I can give you directions." She offers.

"Thank you, it would be appreciated." I said. She then gave me directions to the inn, which were very easy to follow. I guess small towns are just easier to navigate. I wish I paid more attention while I was here before. "Thank you miss." I said leaving.

The directions she gave had me walking past the shopping district. That lady was quick to point out the fact that it was not doing so well with the mall, Junes moving into town. Despite that there seems to be a big crowd forming. Getting closer I could see the crime tape. I overheard the conversation of a couple of housewives.

"Did you see it?" The long haired one said.

"No I only just heard about it." Said the short haired one.

"Ohh, you missed it. The body was hanging from an antenna."

The hell! How could that happen.

"Really, I wish I could have seen it. So was it murder?" The short haired girl asked.

"What else could it be? That doesn't seem like something that happens by accident." The long haired girl said.

They continued their conversation, but something else caught my eye and then my ear. It was a man in a suit, one made more for the working man. He was carrying a brown coat and smoking. He had walked over to scream at some other detective I guess.

"Adachi! Your still not used to it!" The man yelled. I looked over in the direction. The other detective was apparently losing his lunch. "Keep this up and I will send you back to central for retraining!"

"I'm sorry, Dojima-san." He said running back. After this the detective, Dojima-san, walked over to a bunch of student, but I didn't hear the conversation. I was already on my way to the inn. On the way I stopped to get a snack and a Dr. Salt Neo. It took longer than I expected to get to the inn. I walked.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn." A voice said from behind the counter near the door. It was a young girl with black hair wearing a Kimono. "How may I help you?"

"Umm, do you have a vacant room?" I asked.

"Yes. I just need your name and how long you plan to stay here." She replied.

"My name is Minato Arisato and I don't know how long I will be staying." I replied.

"Well then, Arisato-san, you will have to pay on a daily basis." She said.

"That's fine, thank you." I said forking over the fee.

She gave me the key and said, "Here…If you need anything please, just ask."

"Thank you, umm…"

"Yukiko Amagi." She said.

"Thank you, Amagi-san…Excuse the bluntness, but aren't you a high school student?" I asked.

"Y-yes, why?" She asked.

"What's the name of the school in this town?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Yasogami High, are you looking to transfer?" She asked.

"Something like that…Good night." I said leaving.

**POV: Minato**  
**Location: Room 13, Amagi Inn**  
**Time: April 12 9:57 PM**

The room is a little big for just me, but It works. I sit down at the table and turn on the TV. The news is just your typical scandals, so I took the time to examine my possessions in detail. My wallet has close to 20,000,000 yen from my Tartarus adventures. I won't have money trouble for a little while I hope. I still have my SEES armband as well as my Evoker. I have my cell, it works, but for how much longer I don't know…Wait maybe I can call someone…I looked through my contacts till I found the number of a trustworthy friend.

[Ring…Ring…Ring…Hello, this is Mitsuru Kirijo speaking. Who needs me at such an hour?]

"Umm It's me, Minato."

[I'm hanging up now.]

"Wait Mits…"

[It's not funny…Click]

Well that didn't work…maybe I should go see her in person. She'll have to recognize me then. Here's hoping no one else recognizes me.

**POV: Minato**  
**Location: Front Lobby, Amagi Inn**  
**Time: April 13 6:23 AM**

I had just gotten up and finished preparing to leave for the day when I ran into Yukiko Amagi. This time she was in her uniform.

"Good morning, Arisato-san." She said.

"Good morning…could you be a little less formal, I'm not so big on formalities."

"Then, Minato-san, will you be staying again tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I might be late. I have to go see someone. What's the quickest way to the train station?" I asked. She wrote down some directions. "Thank you, good bye." I leave the inn and walk towards the station. The town is much quieter today, so I began to think about how I would be able to break it to Mitsuru…and if I should tell the others yet. The train ride is slow going. Glad I still have my Mp3 player.

**POV: Secretary**  
**Location: Kirijo Building**  
**Time: April 13 11:07 AM**

Damn today is slow. All the execs are busy, but I have to sit here bored for another 6 hours.

"Excuse me miss." A boy said. This snapped me out of my stupor. He was a blue haired high school student.

"Um are you lost or something?" I asked him.

"No…Is Mitsuru Kirijo here?" The boy asked.

"She is, but she's busy. Can I take a message?" I asked.

"It's important that I see her in person…Can you tell her that a Minato Arisato is here." He asked.

"Sure I can, but no guarantees." I agreed…I was bored, if this would pass even a few minutes I would be happy. I walked to the elevator and went to the presidents floor.

**POV: Mitsuru**  
**Location: Her office**  
**Time: April 13 11:36**

Today is a bit slow…Minato-kun…that call yesterday, why would someone do that? I have to focus on my work.

{knock…Knock…Kirijo-sama.}

"Come in." I said and my secretary entered. "Is something wrong?"

"I know your busy, but a student is in the lobby looking for you." She said.

"Well, did this student give you a name?" I asked curiously.

"Minato Arisato."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "What did he look like…no just bring him here and hold all visitors until further notice."

"Yes, I'll bring him right up." She said and then left. Let's see this imposter. It's time he was punished.

5 minutes later.

{Knock…Knock…}

"Come in." The door opened and what I saw…It defied logic. "No way…This is a joke right…It's an elaborate disguise right?"

"It's been awhile Mitsuru-sempai." The boy said.

"H-how…" I fell on my knees. "How? I saw the seal! You were there! You died!"

"I'm back…I'm sorry, but I can't explain it now. There is so much that I have to figure out." He said helping me up.

"I-I've got to tell the others!" I said going to the phone. He stopped me. "Minato…Why are you stopping me?"

"It may be hard but can you keep this between you and me for now? I need time before I can face them…I came here today because I need your help."

* * *

**Safety Precaution: I do not own Persona 3 or 4.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Minato  
Location: Mitsuru's Office  
Time: April 13 12:47 PM**

After regaining her composure Mitsuru sat down. After an awkward silence she told me to have a seat. I sat across from her and watched how she contemplated what she would say, but then she spoke up.

"I believe you said you needed my help…You should find Aigis and ask her." She said.

"It's something she can't do. I need your connections to Gekkoukan High." I said

"Why do you…Oh I see. I'll see what I can do, but no guarantees. Keep your cell phone, I'll keep it active." She said and once again it appeared as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "So…um…Where are you living for now, I mean…Do you have a place to stay?"

"Inaba, at the Amagi inn. I can't return here for a while. I just 'died' after all…How has everyone been doing?" I asked.

"Well…Jumpei, Yukari, and Aigis are seniors now and they seem to be getting by. Fuuka's a sophomore and her cooking keeps improving. Ken's doing ok, he stays with either me or Akihiko during brakes. Koromaru lives with me and he is happy as far as I can tell. Akihiko went to become a police detective and because of his connections is quickly progressing in his training." She said perking up a bit. "That's not what you wanted to ask is it?"

"…Is the dark hour gone?" I asked.

"As far as we can tell yes, why?" She asked.

"Has the news reached here yet, about the person found dead hanging from an antenna in Inaba. From what I heard a cause of death has not been determined. The death seems too surreal to be caused by a normal person." I say.

"Hmmm, the Dark Hour is definitely gone here…but maybe…When I was destroying my grandfather's research data something caught my eye. It was research into other ways for shadows to enter our world." She explained.

"So even if the Dark Hour is gone here it may be present in other places and that there may be other events and things like the Dark Hour?" I asked.

"If what the research said is true than yes. It would explain a line I read, 'We chose this Island because the Dark Hour is the easiest way to capture live shadows.' It bothered me when I read it. Maybe they knew about the other ways for shadows to come and go." She said. "Look, I'll call you later with an update."

"Thanks, sorry to ask so much and run, but the longer I'm here the higher the odds someone might recognize me." I said getting up and walking to the door. She stopped me and said, "The next time you explain everything."

**POV: Minato  
Location: Inaba Train station  
Time: April 13 4:21 PM**

I finally arrived back at Inaba. It's still too early to go back to the inn…maybe I should see what I can find out about this murder case. I walked around until I found a young woman walking a dog. She walked over to a street vender and they started talking.

"So the victim was that reporter." The vender said.

"You mean Mayumi Yamano. Hear that the police can't find out the cause of heath, there are some who are calling it an accident." The woman with the dog said.

"An accident? How could that be an accident? It sounds like some cops want to cover up the fact that they have nothing." The vender said, "So how's your husband?" They continue to talk about things that I don't need to know.

So the police know nothing, huh, not that I'd get much from one if they did. I continued walking till I came across a couple of students talking. At first it seemed like the usual gossip popular with people these days but something caught my attention.

"Hey, have you heard of the Midnight Channel?" A girl with light brown hair asked her friend.

"You mean that rumor, what was it again…Oh yeah! If you look into a TV that's off at midnight you'll see you soul mate. You don't actually believe that, do you?" The friend asked.

"Well someone in my class was really upset when that announcer died. It turned out that he saw her on that Midnight Channel." The brown haired girl said.

"Yeah right. It was probably a dream. They have been showing her on the news a lot lately. I mean really how could that really work." The friend said. They continued to gossip. I walked off.

The Midnight Channel…Could this be one of the other doorways for shadows that Mitsuru talked about. Why does it show people? Is it some kind of warning? I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I bumped into someone and we both fell.

"Ouch…Sorry." A feminine voice said. It sounded familiar

"No, I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere." I said standing up. I held out my hand to help up the girl. Then it hit me. "Yukiko-san!"

"Minato-kun!" She said as I helped her up. She was once again in that pink kimono.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head. Did she blush a bit…nah it was just my imagination. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm running some errands for the Inn. I need to go to the textile shop, then get some groceries." She said brushing herself off.

"Need some help?" I offered.

"Um didn't you have something to do?" She asked.

"I already finished my plans for today." I told her.

"I see, then if you wouldn't mind." She said bowing her head. With that we walked to the textile shop and she gave me a mini tour of the shopping district. "The stores here aren't doing so well." She said.

"Yeah, something about a Junes. Um what is Junes?" I asked.

"You don't know? It's a huge store that has, well everything. We'll be going there for the groceries." She explained. We walk into the textile shop and she put in her order. Then we started off toward Junes.

"Ohh. They didn't have a Junes where I used to live." I said.

"Where did you used to live?" She asked.

"…"I hesitated to answer. "Tatsumi Port Island. It's where I went today, too."

"I see. Did you go to see your parents?" She asked.

"My parents are…They're dead." I said calmly.

"Oh" she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright. How could you have known? I went to visit a friend of mine. She was a little surprised." I said recalling the meeting.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, just a dorm mate." I said, "You know I've been rambling on about myself. What about you?"

"Me…well I'm an only child. I've never left Inaba…and I'm next in line to inherit the inn." She said looking down.

"You don't seem very happy about that last one. Wouldn't it be an honor to inherit your family's Inn?" I asked.

"I guess so, but it's…I don't know, but it's not my choice. Sometimes I feel like going far away." She said.

"That's the same as running away." I said.

"What makes you an expert!" She yelled. It appears I angered her, "You don't know how it feels to have your life planned out for you!" I let her calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry. I said too much." I said.

"…Me too." She said looking down again.

"Look, maybe someday a prince charming will come and take you on the trip of your life." I said.

"And we'll see the world together. Stuff like that only happens in stories." She said.

"That's because people often miss the chances they are given. Whether you travel the world or the farthest you go is to the supermarket down the street, you can still lead an enjoyable life." I said.

"You speak as if it's from experience." She said.

"Maybe that is so." I said thinking back. We chatted about more light hearted matters as we finished the errands. We were at the entrance to the Inn.

"Thanks for the help…I'm sorry for before." She said bowing again.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"…You know, you're fun to hang out with…Maybe we can do it again sometime?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Priestess Arcana…**

Um wait don't I already have this social link? Maybe Igor can explain this, whenever I see him again. We walked into the inn to hear the police talking to someone.

"So you really have no information about Miss Yamano?" The detective asks. It was the same detective as before. He was talking to a woman who looked like an older Yukiko, her mother I think.

"No. No one here saw anything suspicious." She said.

"~sigh~ Thanks for your time." He says walking towards us and the door. He stops in front of us. He looks at me and says, "Hey, kid. I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?"

"I'm Minato Arisato. I just arrived here yesterday." I told him.

"Yesterday huh…You better not be involved in any shady business." He said.

"No, sir." If only he knew. HE walked out the door.

"Mom! Is everything alright?" Yukiko ran over to the woman. So she is her mother.

"Well, it could be better. The police seem to think someone here knows something about the case." She said.

"So then I guess Miss Mayumi Yamano did stay here." I said waslking up behind Yukiko.

"Yukiko, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh um this is Minato-kun" Yukiko told her mom.

"Oh, so you're the Minato-kun Yukiko told me about. My name is Sayoka Amagi, the current proprietor of this inn." Sayoka said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said bowing my head. It was then that she noticed the bags in my hands.

"I must thank you for helping my daughter." She said taking out a wallet.

"No, no, it's alright. I didn't do it to get paid." I said refusing the money she tried to give me.

"I see…well how about this then. If you're not busy you can help out around here. If you do I'll pay you for it." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said walking to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Minato  
Location: Amagi Inn Room 13  
Time: April 14 8:36 PM**

I just got back to my room after walking around town, so I sat down and turned on the TV.

[And expect heavy fog Friday morning. That's all for the weather…In other news, we are covering the mysterious death of Miss Mayumi Yamano. The police have yet to determine the cause of death. Some think it may be some kind of poison. Police are looking into her connections to Taro Namatame, but they have yet to release any details.]

Still nothing new from the police. I poked around town but no one seems to know more than the rumors. It seems like this may be related to the shadows or that somehow, some way somebody managed to kill this person without leaving any traces of doing so…How could no one see anything!

[Ring…Ring…] My cell phone is ringing. I took it out of my pocket and noticed that it was Mitsuru calling, so I answered.

"Hello Mitsuru. How are things going?"

[Well I have your school file squared away, I'm sending it out tomorrow. You should be all set by Monday. I've been looking at anything that was missed when I destroyed my grandfather's data, but it's slow going. I informed the others to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. How are things there?]

"Well, I did some looking around. That murder case may be related to the shadows. On the other hand it could be a very well planned out murder."

[The last part seems improbable from what I've heard…Listen could figure things out soon, I don't like keeping this a secret.]

"I'll try. Talk to you later." The call ended. Well, now what…Maybe I should try that Midnight Channel thing.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Amagi Inn Room 13  
Time: April 14 11:59PM**

{Tick…Tick…Ding} The clock hit midnight and I stood in front of the TV. Just as I was about to walk away I heard a low hum, as if an old TV was warming up. Then the screen turned on and I could see a girl with light brown hair. I hadn't seen her before but she was wearing a uniform for Yukiko's school. SO this is the midnight channel…But she looks like she's in pain…I noticed something black, was it a shadow? Just then the picture cut out. Damn…What was that all about? I'll think more tomorrow. I went to bed.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Amagi Inn Lobby  
Time: April 15 1:21 PM**

I'm looking out the window. I wanted to do some investigating, but I'm not getting drenched to do so. I need to buy an umbrella. I was lost in thought until someone called out to me.

"Minato-kun!" The voice sounded winded. I turned around to see Miss Amagi, the Inn's owner.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Umm, I know this is sudden, but can you cook?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah, why?" I asked walking with her to the kitchen.

"Because one of our chefs quit and we need help picking up the slack." She said.

"What kinds of dishes was he scheduled to make today?" I asked. She showed me a list. It was mostly western foods; Hamburgers, beef stew, and some sides. "Hmm, yeah I can make these. When do they need to be finished by?"

"For about 6:00, can you have it done by then?" She asked.

"Should be able to." I said beginning to prep the stew.

"I'll pay you for your help." She took out her wallet.

"Pay me later if you like the food." I said continuing my work.

**POV: Yukiko  
Location: Amagi Inn Lobby  
Time: April 15 6:00 PM**

I just got back. Way too many errands today. I went to put the stuff behind the counter when my mother came over.

"Yukiko, welcome home. Did everything go ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I got everything." I said putting the stuff down.

"That's good. Diner is ready." She said leading me to the dining hall. When we got there I noticed that Minato-kun was seated at the table.

"Minato-kun, are you eating with us tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I invited him for helping out at the Inn today. Have a seat." She says pointing to the seat right next to him. I sat down and dinner began. I ate the beef stew. It was excellent, much better than usual. I tried not to pay attention, but it seems like Minato-kun ate a little bit of everything. After dinner everyone was talking.

"That stew was really good. I'll have to thank the chef later." I said and everyone looked at me. "What?"

"I don't think that's necessary anymore, right Minato-kun?" She said with a smile. I looked over at Minato-kun. And asked, "Umm, Minato-kun, what did you do today?"

"I was asked to fill in for a chef. Specifically the one who would have made the stew." He said in his usual calm voice.

"Well, umm, You're a good cook." I said looking away.

"It takes practice, just don't give up." He said.

"I umm, yeah." I said.

"Here you go Minato-kun." My mother said handing him some money.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Amagi Inn Room 13 (Room 13 from now on)  
Time: April 15 7:03 PM**

Well at least I made some money today, but aside from that I got nothing accomplished. I turned on the TV.

[And now for the news…Today another body was found in similar circumstances to the Mayumi Yamano. It was the body of Saki Konishi, the very same Konishi that found the body of Miss Yamano. She was found hanging from a telephone pole, tangled in the wires. It is unknown whether or not the 2 cases are connected and the police refuse to comment. In other news we have an interview of the very young new hostess at the Amagi Inn, Miss Yukiko Amagi…]

"Wait! What!"

[Is it true that your mother is stepping down and giving the business to you?] The reporter asked.

[Yes, it is.] Yukiko answered.

Well I guess this may be why Miss Amagi was quick to offer me a job. The interview continued for a while. That Saki girl, she looked like the girl on that Midnight Channel. Is it some kind of warning? It's raining tonight, so I'll try it again.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Room 13  
Time: April 15 11:59 PM**

[Tick…Tick…Ding] I was looking at the TV and once again heard the humming sound followed by a picture appearing on the screen. It wasn't very clear, but it appeared to be a girl in a kimono. She looks familiar but I can't figure out why. The picture cuts out. I went to bed.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Amagi Inn Lobby  
Time April 16 5:47 PM**

I helped out at the Inn again today. This time Yukiko stayed out of school to help as well. Apparently there was some big party coming. I just finished my work in the Kitchen and ate the dinner I prepared for myself. When I came out of the Kitchen I saw Sayoka Amagi looking around.

"Amagi-san, are you looking for something?" I asked walking over.

"I'm looking for Yukiko, have you seen her?" She asked in a panic.

"No…Maybe she went out for a bit, it's not totally uncommon." I said.

"But she doesn't…" She tries to say.

"Listen, your too panicked right now. Calm down and rest for tonight. She'll probably be back in the morning. If not we can go look then, ok?" I said.

She only nodded and walked away. I hope what I said was true. Then it hit me, the Midnight Channel! The girl on the screen looked like Yukiko…It's raining again tonight…I should check it again.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Room 13  
Time April 16 11:59**

[Tick…Tick…Ding] What appeared was what appeared to be a low budget tv show.

[Good evening…Tonight Princess Yukiko has a big surprise…I gonna go score myself a hot stud…Welcome to not a dream, not a host…Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming…] She continues to reveal things I really didn't need to know before running into an eerie castle. The picture cuts out.

"Ummm…What the hell was that!" I half screamed. "It was definitely Yukiko…Does that she'll be killed! Damn, I really hope this is all a bad joke." I decided to go to bed, I may need all the energy I can get tomorrow.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Junes  
Time: April 17 10:57 AM**

I was looking for Yukiko all over town. It turns out that she didn't return last night. I had been up and running since 6, so I stopped at the food court for a small break. While I was drinking my Mad Bull, I saw a grayish silver haired guy in a white shirt and black pants. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Then a blond haired guy with red head phones walked up and proceeded to pull a Katana and some short sword. A few seconds later he is swinging them around attracting the attention of anyone in the vicinity. Needless to say they got arrested, I mean really the town's on high alert and you pull that kind of a stunt. I stayed and finished my drink.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Shopping District  
Time: April 17 12:21 PM**

I looked and asked around Junes but still nothing. I went to the shopping district to look around. The woman at the textile shop said that she hadn't seen her since we visited. I walked down the street when I saw those guys from before exit a store and split up. I saw the sign, Daidara Metalworks…this town has a blacksmith!...Now's not the time for that. I decided to follow the guy with blond hair. He led me back to Junes, specifically the electronics department. There he met up with a tomboyish girl and that guy with silverfish gray hair. Now I've seen a lot of things, but what I saw next shocked me. They jumped into a TV, like the screen wasn't even there.

"No way!" I said…Maybe I can do that. I put my hand on the screen and then fell in completely. I was falling now. "Hooooly Shhhhit!" I screamed as I fell and landed on my ass. "Well that hurt…Where am I?" I got up and looked around, but couldn't see well thanks to a piss yellow fog. I heard some voices from up ahead and decided to follow them. As I walked I began to feel the oppressive atmosphere. It felt similar to Tarterus. The voices seemed to be getting closer…they must have stopped. I heard some of what they were saying.

"Hey, Wait!...Damn it!" Said one voice.

"We have to go save her." Said both of the other two voices and then their voices disappeared. I continued to walk in the fog till I came across a castle. Upon closer examination it appeared to be the one I saw on the Midnight Channel. I entered the weird looking door and walked around till I came across a group of kids and a mascot looking thing fighting what looked like shadows. The mascot noticed me first.

"I sense someone behind us." The weird bear thing said.

"Come out here!" The blond said taking a defensive stance. I think he's using wrenches…wrenches, really! I decided to come out of hiding.

"Who are you?" The silver haired one asked.

"It's not polite to ask for one's name without giving one's own…My name is Minato Arisato." I answered.

"…I'm Souji Seta. This is Yousuke Hanamura and Teddy." The silver haired one said.

"Are you the one throwing people in here." Teddy, the…what is he…never mind.

"No…I didn't know this place existed till a couple minutes ago. I saw you two and some girl jump into a tv and followed you in." I said.

"Well…It's dangerous in here, do you have some kind of weapon. We'll let you out as soon as we are done." Yousoke said.

"I don't have any weapons." I knew I should have gotten those back from Mitsuru. I'm sure she kept them.

"Then just stand back for now." Souji said. We continued until we found that girl from before. Well two of them actually.

"Chie, are you alright?" Yousuke asks and walks up. "Chie?"

[She said that red looks good on me…] Yukiko's voice.

"Yukiko-san!" Both Yousuke and Souji say.

[I hated my name…Yukiko…"Snow"]

"What's wrong with snow?" I say.

[Snow is cold and it melts quickly…It's transient…worthless…But it's perfect for me…Apart from inheriting the Inn, I'm worthless…]

"You can't really believe that!" I yelled.

[Still…Chie told me that red looks good on me.]

"Are these Yukiko-san's inner thoughts?" Yousuke asked.

"Inner thoughts?" I asked.

He briefly explained the Saki incident to me.

"This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person." Teddie said.

"Yukiko…" Chie said

[Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning…She's bright, strong, and she can do anything…She has everything that I don't…Compared to Chie, I'm…I'm…Chie protects…She looks after my worthless life and I…I don't deserve any of it…Chie is so kind…]

Is this what Yukiko really thinks about herself…

"Yukiko I-I" Chie tried to say something.

"_Chie is so kind, huh? What a joke." _A voice similar to Chie's said.

"Wh-what…!" Chie said.

Another Chie appeared. This one had yellow eyes and a dark aura.

"Oh man…Is that…!" Yousuke said.

"Is that what?" I asked.

"It's just like Yousuke! She lost control of her suppressed self! Now it's a Shadow." Teddie said. A shadow…Like Ryoji?

"_Are we talking about THAT Yukiko! She says I'm protecting her! She says she's worthless! That's how they should be, right?"_

"Wh-What're you saying?" Chie asked.

"_Yukiko's sooo good looking…Sooo fair-skinned…Sooo feminine…She's the one all the guys drool over…When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy…Man did I get a charge out of that. Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…I'm better than her…Much, much better!"_

"No! I have never thought that!" Chie said

"What are we going to do!" Yousuke asked.

"We need to protect Chie!" Souji said and they ran up to her as I walked.

"No don't look at me!" Chie's panicked.

"Chie calm down!" Yousuke tries to calm her down.

"No…No, this isn't me!" Chie is still freaking out.

"Wait, stupid! Don't say any more." Yousuke is getting worried.

"_That's right…I'm the one who can't do anything alone…I can't win as a girl or a person…I'm pathetic. But Yukiko, she depends on me…That's why she's my friend. I can't let her go…She's too important to me."_

"That's not how I think of her!"

"_So you'll just deny me again? When the time comes I'll be the one left standing! It's not so bad, I am you after all."_

"Shut up! You're…" Chie said.

"Chie, no!" Both Yousuke and Souji yelled.

"You're not me!" Chie screams.

The shadow Chie starts laughing manically. Chie fell as the shadow evolved into gold armored shadow held up by what looks like distorted human bodies.

"Minato, can you get Chie away?" Teddie asked and I nodded. I pulled Chie back.

"_I am a Shadow, The true self! What do you guys think you're doing protecting the 'real' me? Then you're gonna pay the price!"_

"Quit being such a pain…Chie…Hang in there a little longer." They began to fight the big shadow as I brought Chie away.

"Will…they…be alright?" Chie asked me. I looked back. Things weren't going so well. They are too green, they can't read the enemies movements well yet. At this rate things could be bad.

"I gonna go help…You stay here." I said going over to the others. "Your name is Teddie right? Watch out for the girl." I said walking past him.

"What are you doing!" Teddie yelled as I went closer. I walk into range at the wrong time and got hit with a Mazio spell. It knocked me off my feet and I heard a metal clang sound.

A familiar person formed in front of me.

"You can still do it right?"He said making his hand look like a gun and putting it at his temple. "Can you pull the trigger." The person had fully materialized. It was Ryoji. This startled everyone, he appeared out of thin air after all.

I pulled out the Evoker and slowly raised it up.

"If you had that this entire time, why did you not help us?" Yousuke yelled.

"It's not meant for shooting Shadows." I raised it to my temple. "I can do!"

"Dude, calm down! Suicide is not the answer." Souji yelled.

"Per…son…a!" I pulled the trigger and the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

**Thou art I and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I come. I am****Orpheus, master of strings.**

"With this I won't lose! Orpheus, Bash!" The attack knocked the shadow back a bit. "You two gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah…So you can use one, too?" Yousuke said.

"Now's not the time for Q & A." I said.

"Let's take it together!" Souji said.

"Let's do this Jiraiya, Garu!"

"Izanagi, Cleave!"

"Orpheus, Bash!"

"Alright, one for all and all for one!" Yousuke said.

"Let's go!" Souji yelled.

"No way you're getting away!" We proceeded to pummel the downed shadow.

"_Nooo!"_ the shadow dissipates and returns to normal, but it just silently watched us.

Chie got back up, "ugh…What happened…What's the matter, got nothing to say anymore?" She asked the shadow.

"It's ok Chie." Yousuke says.

"But…" She tries to say something.

"We all have many faces." Souji said.

"He's right you know." I said.

"Yeah…I kinda get it now. You are me." Chie told the shadow. "A side I tried to ignore. But you are still a part of me." The shadow nods and turns into a yellow persona. Chie falls to her knees and I start to feel the effects of this place.

"You don't look so good…Hey Souji what should we do?" Yousuke asks.

"We should go back for now." He says.

"But!" Chie protests.

"They're right. If we continue on too hastily we could be in trouble." I said falling down myself.

"Right. And the shadows don't attack normal people till the fog clears. When that happens it gets foggy in your world." Teddie explains. Yousuke and Souji convince Chie to go back and we return to the entrance.

"Ugh…My head feels like it gonna split open. How come you guys are alright?" Chie asks.

"The glasses." Souji says pointing to his.

"Oh yeah…What's with those glasses? Did your eye sight get worse all of a sudden?" Chie said.

"Man you didn't notice till now…You must have been really panicked." Yousuke said.

"Tum de Dummm! I got a pair for you Chie-chan and you too Minato-kun." He handed out the glasses.

"Whoa!" Chie and I both said. They all decided to meet after school when they could to explore this place and they nominated Souji as the leader. "Hey Minato-jun, are you gonna help too?" Souji asked me.

"Sure…" I said.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Fool Arcana…**

I saw something a little ways away. "I'll be right back"

* * *

**Edit: Battles aren't my strong point, it something I plan to work on for the next battle. Hope you can bear with me until I work it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Minato  
Location: TV World  
Time: April 17 4:00 PM**

I saw something out of the corner of my eye that drew my attention. The others were still talking so I walked over to see what it was.

"It's been a little while, Minato-kun." A voice called out as I got closer. The place I had entered appeared to be the Shopping District in Inaba, but it appeared darker, more sinister. "Pretty realistic don't you think?" The voice called again.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I called back.

"Now that hurts…Have you forgotten my voice already?" The voice answered. "I'm right here." I turned around to see a what looked to be a high school aged kid with black hair, wearing a white shirt and a yellow scarf. "Recognize me now?"

"Ryoji…What are you doing here? Was that you before?" I asked.

"Yeah that was me, but I took off before the fight was over, didn't wasn't to deal with the Q&A. As to why I'm here, I have been with you this entire time." He said.

"Why have I not noticed you then?" I asked.

"Well, I'm still recovering and without Nyx's power, it could take some time before I can take a human form in your world. In this world, however, I seem to be able to exist this way very easily." He explains.

"What is this place then?" I asked.

"Well it's like Tartarus, but it's not. It's a place where shadows are born and live, but the shadows themselves feel different." He says standing up.

"Hmm, now that you mention it…" I said thinking back, "Why didn't they attack Chie until that one that looked like her appeared?"

"That's what I mean. If this was the Dark Hour's shadows, she'd be dead. They attacked you and the other 2 on the way, but they avoided her." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Now that's the million dollar question, now isn't it…Maybe your new friends know." He said, "Speaking of new friends, they are coming here…I'm gonna search around this place a little and next time you come I'll tell you if I found something." With that he walked off and disappeared.

"And he's gone…"

**POV: Souji  
Location: TV World  
Time: April 17 4:20 PM**

We had been explaining things to Chie for a while, when Teddie starts looking around.

"Yo, Teds, what's up?" Yousuke asks.

"Have you guys seen Minato-kun?" He asks still looking everywhere.

"I think he said he'd be right back." Chie said.

"He knows it's dangerous here, right?" Teddie said.

"I think he went that way." I said, pointing at the entrance to the fake shopping district. We all went to look for him. Eventually we found ourselves in front of the Konishi Liquor store on this side.

"Minato-kun, Where did you go!" Yousuke yelled.

"You're loud." Minato said walking over to us from the store entrance.

"What the hell were you doing?" Yousuke asked.

"Thinking." He responded, "What is this place?"

"It's…well…" Yousuke finally stopped yelling.

"Remember how Yousuke explained it earlier? This was created by that Saki person." Teddie explained

"Oh…yeah…Is there a place like this for the announcer?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, there is a room with a scarf used as a noose…Wait how did you know that she was killed in here?" Yousuke asked.

"Saki Konishi was killed in a similar way to the announcer so I just put two and two together. Doesn't take a genius right?" He said. That shut Yousuke up, again.

"So…um…We should go now." Souji said.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Junes Electronics Dept.  
Time: April 17 5:24 PM**

After all that I got shoved through a stack of older tvs, then landed on my ass again. "Well that was tiring."

"Yeah, we should go home and rest…" Yousuke said, "Come on Chie." He helps Chie walk out of the store, leaving me and Souji standing there.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So, if you're gonna work with us…I need your cell phone number." Souji finally said.

"Yeah, sure." We exchanged cell numbers and left. I went back to the Inn and went to sleep.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Amagi Inn  
Time: April 18 5:30 AM**

I'm up and ready, so I walked down to the lobby. I saw someone on the ground, not moving. I walked over, it was Sayoka. It looked like she passed out. I got some help and moved her to a bed. I left the Inn and walked into town.

[Ring…Ring…Ring…] I answered my phone.

"Hello."

[This is Mitsuru. I'm calling regarding your files from before. I sent them to a Mr. Morooka…]

"Is something wrong?"

[No…No it's fine, good luck.]

"Thanks…"[Click] I hung up. Well I guess I'll head to the school.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Yasogami High  
Time: April 18 7:00 AM**

I walked into the school and looked around. The faculty office was just to the right of the entrance. I went into the office. It was full of teachers preparing for classes, all of which immediately turned around to see me walk in.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mr. Morooka." I said.

"You're looking at him." A man standing near the door in a blue suit with white stripes said, but the suit isn't what drew my attention. It was his face…it could scare little children (Is that why this game is M rated…) and every dentist. "Who are you?"

"Minato Arisato." I answered.

"Oh, it's 'you'. Follow me." He says walking out of the office. We walk to a room on the second floor. We walk in and the bell rings. "Sit down and shut up. I have a surprise for you love struck baboons. We have another transfer student. I suppose I should introduce him. He's another sad sack from the big city come out to the middle of nowhere. And like the last one he's a loser, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! And kid you better not get any ideas either! Introduce yourself."

"What are you, jealous?" I said and the entire class gasped.

"What did you just say!" He was obviously angry

"Oh sorry, what I meant to say was, have even had a girlfriend before?" I asked.

"Shit list! Congratulations, you're on it already!" He said and continued to ramble on as I took a seat in the back row. School went by at its usual pace, but I soon realized I was in a sophomore class…Mitsuru!

**Time change: 2:20 PM**

School is over for the day and I sit quietly at my desk. Souji, Yousuke, and Chie walk up to my desk.

"We need to talk." Yousuke said and I nodded. We walked to the Junes food court, which was pretty empty.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"So, why did you transfer here?" Chie asked.

"A death…" I said not wanting to lie too much.

"Oh uh sorry." She said.

"You and Souji own have the record." Yousuke says lightening the mood.

"Record?" I asked.

"For getting on King Moron's shit list." Souji said and we all had a laugh.

"Is that guy always like that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." Chie said.

"Well…Enough dancing around the subject. How long have you had this power?" Yousuke asked.

"About a year." I answered.

"So did you have to face your shadow self, too?" Yousuke asked.

"In a way, but not quite like Chie did." I said.

"What was yours like?" Yousuke asked.

"Fun loving, live in the moment. Loved flirting with anything that moves." Apparently this description caught everyone off guard.

"…." Silent pause.

"So, if you're joining us you'll need a weapon." Yousuke said, "We should go there."

**Time Change: 3:36 PM  
Location Change: Diadara Metal works**

"Hmm another new customer." The guy standing behind an anvil said. Guessing he's Diadara.

"Yup." Chie said.

"You guys look around. I'll be right back." Souji said and left.

"What are you looking for?" Diadara asked.

"Got any 1 handed swords." I asked.

"Well I have this steel Wakizashi for 10,000 yen." He said showing me the sword.

"That'll due." I said paying him the 10,000. The others are still looking around so I hid the sword under my uniform. (How do you hide some the weapons in this game like that?) I walked out to look around when I saw a blue door. I enter the door.

**Location Change: Velvet Room**

"Ahh, it would seem my second guest has arrived." Igor said as I entered. I looked around and saw two seats, one was occupied. I walked over and saw that it was Souji.

"Souji…I kinda figured."

"Minato, why are you here!" He said shocked at my appearance.

"Ah, good. It seems we can skip the introductions. Minato, like you Souji, is also a Wild Card, though Minato has much more experience in being one and at fighting. I hope that you two can work together, because the mystery I see before you grows ever bigger."

"Minato's obviously done something before, but what was it?" Souji asked Igor.

"That is not my place to say. All will be revealed in due time, take things one mystery at a time. Souji, do you have any more questions?" Igor asked and Souji shock his head, "Good, then could you please excuse us." Souji nodded and left. "All is flowing as it should. Your destination is the same as his, but the road is log and there are many intersections. The key will be deciding which path will lead you to the end you seek. To aid you in this I grant you access to your compendium, Elizabeth."

"Yes. Minato-kun, here is your compendium." She says holding it up, "I will keep it here, all you need to do is ask for it."

"You remember those ordeals I mentioned? Well they go beyond this current mystery. All I can tell is that it won't be easy." Igor said.

"Thanks, Elizabeth may I see the compendium?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed it to me. I opened up and looked through. They were all there, but a vast majority have locks on them.

"What's with the locks?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. You see this is a result of your social links weakening. Do not be alarmed, they still exist. Though when you died the people whom these social links correspond where forced to move on. They may not have forgotten, but the strength of the bond has diminished. Restoring these bonds will help restore your personas." Igor explained.

"Does this explain why I now have two Priestess and Fool social links?" I asked.

"It very well might. It is possible that these new ones are filling in the void of the old, but it could be that you are able to hold many bonds of the same arcane. If that is true then maybe others can to. You are proving to be most interesting." Igor said.

I recalled some of the persona's that I could and left. I found Souji and we walked back. Then proceeded to come up with an excuse for disappearing. I headed back to the inn

**Location Change: Amagi Inn  
Time Change: 5:49 PM**

I walked back in to the Inn, having eaten on the way here. I was about to go to my room, when I heard some noise coming from the room we put Sayoka in before. Curious I knocked.

[Who is it?]

"It's me, Minato." I answered.

[Come in.] I opened the door and saw that Sayoka was up. It looked like she was preparing to go out, but she kept stumbling.

"You should be resting." I said.

"No I should be looking for my daughter!" She yelled weakly.

"Look at yourself you can barely stand." I said.

"But Yukiko could be in danger!" She continued to protest.

"What go will come from you going out and fainting in the street? Let the police handle it." I said.

"But…I can't just do nothing!" She said.

"Then rest up for now and make sure your feeling good when she returns, because she will return. If you go and get hurt, she'll only worry about you." I explain.

"I-I…I guess you are right." She says laying down. "I just lost my head for a bit. It won't do any good for me to get in trouble too.

"Rest up for now." I said.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Moon Arcana…**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Kaizer23: My use of Minato as a character may be OOC, but then I never read the manga. In the game most of his dialogue is chosen by the player and the game is what I'm using for reference. Glad you like it though.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV: Minato  
Location: Yasogami High Classroom  
Time: April 19 2:30 pm**

Another day of school…Another day of learning stuff I already know. I'd go to sleep but I have a feeling Mr. Mooroka would probably give me detention and I don't want to deal with him any longer than necessary. As I was walking out I was snagged by a guy wearing a tracksuit and dragged to the gym entrance.

"You're one of the new kids right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, something wrong?" I asked.

"Yup! It's time to join a sports club!" He said.

"…Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Daisuke Nagase, of the Soccer club."He said pretty proudly.

"You're not gonna let me leave unless I join a club, are you?" I asked.

"Fast learner, I like that." He said.

"…What clubs are recruiting?" I asked.

"Soccer and Basketball." He answered.

"…Soccer then…" I replied.

"Follow me." He started dragging me to the field. Once we arrived at the field everyone just looked at us. "Welcome the new member, uhh."

"You don't know my name? After all of that…Minato Arisato." I introduced myself.

The team welcomed me.

"So, have you ever played before?" Daisuke asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"What did you do at your old school?"

"Kendo." I said.

"Any good?" He asked.

Came in second place at a tournament, lost to Mamoru Hayase." I answered.

"Woah, not bad. I've heard of that guy. He's supposed to be one of the best." He said.

"Yeah he is good, almost beat him though." I said.

"Well if you can do that good on the soccer team, we'll go places." He said. Today's practice was easy, because it was just a refresher on the rules of soccer followed by some running. Afterwards, Daisuke helped me put away the gear.

"Hey, follow me! There's a friend of mine you should meet." He dragged me back to the gym. Inside I saw two people picking up. "Hey Kou!" the black haired guy looked over. "Looks like they stiffed you with clean up again…Who's the new guy?"

"He's Souji Seta, one of the transfer students…Damn I wish this was more like a real team." Kou kept complaining.

"Well speaking of transfer students the other one joined the soccer team. His name is Minato Arisato." Daisuke said pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kou Ichijou." Kou said holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure." I said, shaking his hand.

"So how did he get you?" He asked.

"He dragged me around." I answered.

Kou sighed, "I apologize for my friend. When he gets an idea in his head he just can't let it go…" He turned to Daisuke, "Did you at least tell him the practice schedule?" He asked.

"Ops." He said.

Kou sighed again, "It's Monday-Wednesday and Saturday except when it's raining." He explained.

"Thanks." I said. Kou started to clean up.

"Hey need some help?" Daisuke asked, but he had already started helping.

"Yeah…God I just love them balls!" He said sarcastically. Must resist urge to comment…Souji also started to help. Although I really wanted to leave I helped too. I didn't want to look like a dick.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Strength Arcana…**

After the cleanup I went back to the inn. They didn't need my help today so I went to my room early. After lounging around for awhile I picked up my phone and called Mitsuru.

[Hello, this is Mitsuru.]

"Hey Mitsuru, how's it going?" I asked.

[Well the investigation of the remaining files has thus far provided nothing.]

"Good…Good, now why am I a sophomore?" I asked in a slightly angry voice.

[Oh, yeah. Well, I got your records back and managed to remove the fact that you died but your file was never updated. You died and they just left you as a sophomore.]

"And I assume you can't fix that?" I asked.

[It would be easier if you didn't want to stay hidden.]

"I suppose so…" I said.

[So how's your new life?]

"Oh, the usual. School work, actual work, friends, jumping into TVs, and fighting shadows." I said.

[…What! The shadows are back!]

"Well it seems we only shut one access point. It appears shadows can't enter our world thus way, but people can be forced into their world…Also, don't tell or send any of the others." I said.

[Why? Now especially you need help.]

"There are others here with the power and I don't want to add needless confusion." I said.

[…This is growing tiresome. You have till September to think things through.]

"Why September?" I asked.

[You'll see.]

With that we hung up.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Yasogami High classroom  
Time: April 23 2:30 PM**

I was walking out of the classroom when I overheard some students talking.

"Did you hear about the part-time jobs that just became available?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember what they are."

"That's ok; they have them posted on a billboard in the shopping district."

"Really? I should check it out. I could use the money."

Part-time jobs…That's good to know, but for now I have plenty of money, plus I get paid to help out the inn. Well I suppose if I ever need to earn money faster it could help.

**POV: Minato  
Location: TV World  
Time: April 24 3:00 PM**

We made it to the final floor last time (during the time skip). We had prepared for anything and here we are.

"Sensei, she's just beyond this door." Teddie said.

"You ready partner?" Yousuke asked Souji.

"Yes, everyone else?" Souji asked.

"We've come this far." I said.

"We have to save Yukiko!" Chie said. Souji nodded and opened the door. With that we all ran in to see two Yukikos. The one from the midnight channel and the real Yukiko who appeared to be in pain.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled.

"I knew it… There's two of her." Yousuke said, apparently just noticing this. We moved closer.

"**Oh? Oooooh, what's this? Four princes are here to see me! My my! Are you the surprise guest who came in late? Awwww…I wish I'd gotten a better look at you! My it's getting crowded in here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else…? A land far, far away where no one knows me. If you're my prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon…Pretty please?"**

"Oh, is this 'scoring a hot stud'!" Teddie asked.

"Four princes…? Wait, does that include me, too?" Chie asked.

"Duh! The fourth one's gotta be me!" Teddie said.

"I seriously doubt that…" Yousuke said.

"**Chie…Heheh. Yes, she's my prince…"**

"Not going to question that logic." I said.

"**She always leads the way…Chie's a strong prince…Or at least she WAS."**

"Was…?" Chie questioned.

"**When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!" **

"Yukiko…" Chie said.

"S-stop…" Yukiko said weakly.

"**Historic inn? Manager training! I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live to where I die! I'm so sick of it. To hell with it all!"**

"That's not true." Yukiko defended herself.

"**I just want to go somewhere far away…Anywhere but here…Someone please take me away…I can't leave here on my own…I'm completely useless…"**

"Stop, please stop." Yukiko pleaded.

"**I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave…So I sit on my ass, hoping that someday my prince will come! I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of bullshit!"**

"How dare you…?" Yukiko says.

"**That's how I really feel. Isn't that right…me!"**

"N-no." Yukiko denies.

"Oh boy." I say.

"Stop! Don't say it!" Yousuke yells.

"No! You're not me!" Yukiko shouts.

"Crap!" I yelled as the shadow Yukiko began to laugh manically.

"**Aaah! This feels wonderful! It's building…more and more…If this keeps up…I'll…I'll…"**More maniacal laughter as the darkness surrounded her. When the darkness cleared she had turned into a red bid trapped in a cage atop a chandler. Yukiko collapsed.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled.

"We have to stop it! That girl's in danger!" Teddie says. Everyone readied their weapons while Teddie pulled Yukiko away.

"**I am a shadow… The true self…Now, my prince why don't we dance and make merry together?"**

"Hang in there Yukiko… I'm right here with you!" Chie yelled.

"**Oh really…? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"**

"You talk pretty big!" I yelled pulling out my evoker."Orpheus!" Orpheus appeared and nailed the shadow with his harp. The others weren't far behind as Souji summoned Izanagi to slash the shadow Yukiko. Yousuke had Jiraiya use Garu and Chie had Tomoe use Bufu both of the spells did some damage.

"Guy's, this one doesn't seem to have a weakness! Focus on just dealing the most damage!" Teddie yelled.

"**Show me more of your strength! Come my prince!" **She proceeded to summon a shadow to assist her. It looked sorta like a shrunken prince charming.

"So what should we do? Focus on Shadow Yukiko or take down the Prince first?" Yousuke asked.

"Let's take out the big one first, she may be able to just summon another prince." Souji said.

"He may be right." I said.

**"If you just stand there you're going to die…Agi!"** Shadow Yukiko burned Chie and knocked her to the ground.

"Ow, sheeh that hurt." Chie said getting back

"Watch it Chie, your persona's weak to fire, remember!" Yousuke said summoning Jiraiya, "Dia."

"Souji! We should stay away from persona's with fire as a weakness." I yelled. We kept pounding away at Yukiko's shadow. It seemed to be working. Until the Prince started healing Yukiko's Shadow.

"Damn! We have to do something about that prince!" Yousuke yelled, "I keeps healing the damage we manage to cause!"

"I can tell it has a weakness! Try something!" Teddie yelled.

"Jiraiya, Garu!" The winds hit the prince but they didn't seem all too effective, "Damn, it's not wind!"

"Senri, Agi!" Souji's flames once again fail to do their job, "Fire's not the way!"

"Lilim, Zio!" I tried but even that did little harm, "Lightning's out!"

"Well, Tomoe! Bufu!" She decided to try it and it worked. The prince toppled over.

"Once more!"Yousuke yelled and Chie casted Bufu again. The prince fainted.

"That should keep it down for awhile! Keep attacking Yukiko's shadow!" I yelled.

"**Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea…You're no princes…Die, you worthless commoners! Burn to Aches!"**Fire quickly covered the entire area around Yukiko's shadow, engulfing all of us.

"Damn!" Yousuke said severely hurt.

"Ouch." Souji was a little better off.

It hurt quite abit for me, but for Chie she looked almost dead. This is really a bad fight for her. All in all, we were all in a lot of pain. It would take awhile for Yousuke to do the healing…Guess I could…

"Orpheus, Apsaras! Cadenza!" Both Orpheus and Apsaras worked together to bath the team in a southing light.

"Whoa, it doesn't hurt…and I feel lighter!" Yousuke said.

"What was that?" Souji asked.

"Later! Fight!" I yelled, "Orpheus, Bash!"

"This guy's really starting to piss me off! Jiraiya! Sonic Punch!" Yousuke's and my attacks manage to knock the shadow back.

"It's my turn! Tomoe! Assault Drive!"

"Izanagi! Cleave!" With that final push the Shadow Yukiko finally fell.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The darkness left the shadow and it returned to its original form. Yukiko manages to get back up.

"Yukiko!" Chie said running over, "Are you hurt?"

Yukiko turns and notices her shadow self, "No…I'm not-"

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san." Yousuke said.

"Everyone has something they can't show other people…" I said.

"Or something they don't want to admit." Yousuke added.

"Yukiko…I'm sorry. I was so self centered that…I never understood what you were going through…I'm your friend and I still…I'm so sorry…" Chie said.

"Chie…" Yukiko said.

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't…That jealousy was like a wall, I was so lonely! I wanted you to need me, but it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own. I just cause trouble for Yousuke and the others If you weren't by my side, I…I wouldn't know what to do…" Chie said.

"C-chie…" Yukiko said, "I never saw the real you either…I was too busy trying to find the easy way out."

"You have friends who care about you. They have accepted you, can you accept yourself?" I asked.

She looks at me and then back to Chie before walking towards the shadow, "I want to run away…I want someone to save me…You're right, those feelings are a part of me, too. I understand…You're me." The shadow nods and then transforms into pink and white persona with pink feathers connecting it's arms. Yukiko's persona, Konohana Sakuya. Yukiko fell to her knees.

"Are you ok?" Yousuke asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired…" She answered, "You all came to rescue me?"

"Of course!" Chie says.

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're safe." Chie said.

"So who threw you in here?" Teddie blurted out.

"Huh, who are you?" Yukiko asked, "Rather what are you?"

"I'm Teddie. So who threw you in here?" He asked again.

"I don't know…I think…someone called my name…But my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was…I'm sorry, um Teddie."

"No new clues." Teddie said a little depressed.

"Hey we saved her right?" I said.

"And we do know for certain that someone threw Yukiko-san in here." Yousuke said.

"Then it really isn't you guys." Teddie said.

"Of course not!" Souji yelled.

"Just joking." Teddie tried to laugh it off.

"Anyways, lets head home. Yukiko looks exhausted." Chie said and they began to walk out. I noticed someone in the corner of my eye and walked over.

"Sorry about the delay…I got lost." The person said.

"So did you find anything Ryoji?" I asked.

"Yeah this world is huge…but it appears it is not something on this side calling people in. It's most likely something from your world." He replied.

"I see so nothing too concrete…How's your recovery going?" I asked.

"I should be mostly recovered in a couple days maybe a week." He said.

"Well I should get going…Take this." I handed him a Goho-M.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It will bring you back to the entrance, use it if you get lost again." I said.

"Heh, thanks." I said leaving.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Junes Food Court  
Time: April 23 4:53 PM**

"Yukiko, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?" Chie asked concerned.

"No, I'm just a little tired…" She answered.

"Do you remember anything?" Souji asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." She answered.

"Well no worries. You're safe that's what matters." Chie said.

"It looks like Yukiko was attacked like the other 2 victims and maybe the midnight channel shows the shadow Yukiko, not the real Yukiko-san…Maybe the feelings she suppressed her materialized in that world." Yousuke was trying to reason things out.

"You know Teddie was saying something like that." Chie said.

"…Argh, I'm just going in circles." Yousuke said giving up.

"Let's call it a day." Souji suggests.

"Yeah we can go over it later, Yukiko needs to rest. I'll take her home." Chie said.

" Oh that's right…Sorry." Yousuke apologized. Chie helped Yukiko walk and I followed behind. It took awhile for her to notice.

"Umm I can bring her home by myself. You can go home." Chie said as I caught up to them this caused Yukiko to chuckle a bit, "Well if you're insisting why did you want to save Yukiko, I mean did you even know?"

"Well, a little bit. We had just met two days prior." I said.

"So for the sake of someone you knew for 2 days, you risked your life in a world full of monsters?" Chie looked at me.

"Sounds about right." I answered, "Well there is something I'm curious about."

"What?" Chie asked.

"Something about my past." I answered.

"I see. What kind of past?" She asked.

"…" I remained silent. I got caught up in the moment and said something I shouldn't.

"Sorry…I'm being too nosey." Chie apologized.

"Don't worry about, it's just that I don't know how to explain it myself." I said and it's partially true. We kept walking to the inn. Yukiko remained silent throughout most of our conversation. I then realized that she passed out, so I helped Chie carry Yukiko back. We finally arrived in front of the inn.

"Thanks for the help, I can take from here. You can go home now, someone's probably worried about you." Chie said.

"Yeah…that's right I never told you I live there," I said pointing at the inn, "In room 13."

"WHAT!" Chie yelled, "Why?"

"Well I don't have any relatives here and certain circumstances have led me to live here. I work at the inn from time to time, but luckily I have plenty of money for now." I explained. We helped Yukiko into the inn, were her mother runs over.

"Yukiko! Is she alright?" She asked with a mixture of happiness and concern.

"Yeah she just passed out…I told you she would be fine." I say as we put her down in her room. Chie and I left the room to give them time.

"Well, I'm going home…See you tomorrow." Chie said leaving.

"Yeah, see you later." I said walking to my room.

I sat there thinking. I hadn't thought about it much. What is the connection to Tartarus if any…Igor mentioned several ordeals, so what else must I do…What will I tell my friends in September…What will my new friends think when I tell them about what we went through…All these thoughts and more were swirling around in my head and I came to rest on the promise I made to Nyx…I have to figure everything out. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well I think I did better with the battle this time. My thanks to all to those who read and review. The Yukiko Arc is done! Also a little information for you:**

**1) For now the story will follow Persona 4 with some some changes. The further it goes the more deviations.**

**2) So far only Minato, Ryoji, and Mitsuru have made appearances. Some may be wondering what about the other? They will be making appearances later.**

**3) Lastly, as Igor has alluded to I plan to take this beyond Persona 4's end. This isn't just a retelling of Persona 4 with Minato.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much plot in this chapter. It's mainly some social link scenes. Tell me if you like these kinds of chapters. I'll add some more if you do.**

* * *

**POV: Minato  
Location: Pavilion near the flood plains  
Time: April 24 1:30 PM**

It's Sunday…There's nothing to do, Yukiko is safe after all. The Inn didn't need any assistance so I found myself sitting under this pavilion doing nothing. It was a nice day so several kids could be seen running around having fun. Ignorance is bliss…huh. I was completely lost in thought when someone approached me from behind.

"Hey, mister. Mind if I sit down?" The person asked. It sounded young and feminine.

"Uh, sure." I said moving over a bit. I looked over, it was a young girl with brown hair and a noticeably red backpack. She looked familiar. I continued to stare as I tried to figure out who she was. Did I know anyone from the Inaba area. She must have felt my gaze, because she turned to look at me. She has brown eyes and she had a look of shock. Then it clicked. "Maiko!"

"M-M-M-Minato! You…You're alive!" She jumped on top of me knocking me off the bench. "They, they said you died! I saw your grave!"

"Yeah…Sorry." I said standing back up.

"If you were alive why did you not contact anyone?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain…" I said.

"Does it have anything to do with that cult?" She asked.

"The cult of Nyx? Sorta." I said, "Why?"

"You started to act different after the cult started gaining popularity…Was all the stuff they were preaching true?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I've had this reoccurring dream about a world like ours only darker, with blood everywhere. I stand in my room looking up at a full moon, only it's green. I also saw this tower, it looked creepy. Everyone are out in the streets freaking out as dark creatures start appearing. I say it's a dream, but it feels more like memory." Should I tell her the truth?

"That…That really did happen." I said, "It's part of the reason I choose not to announce my return."

"It was real! So…wait return?" She looked at me strangely.

"…I've already said too much." I said trying to dodge the question.

"Hey! I'm your friend, so stop keeping secrets. Can't you true me?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked and she nodded, "Well on that day, my friends and I climbed to the top of the tower you saw. We called it Tartarus. At the tower's peak we fought Nyx, or rather her avatar. We beat it, but it still called forth the Fall, the salvation that the cult promised. Seeing no other option I became the seal which prevented the fall, thus 'dying'. Once the seal had formed I had a conversation with Nyx where we came to a deal and here I am."

"That's…a little hard to swallow." She said, "But it would explain some of the weird things that were happening. I'm so happy that you're alive. I'm living here now with my mom. I may not be able to fight, but I'm still your friend. If you are free on weekends can you come and play with me like before?" I nodded.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast re-established a the Hanged Man social link…**

This must be what Igor was talking about. Reviving old social links… "Maiko, you seem more mature than you did before."

"Well, I have you to thank for that. You helped me realize a lot about myself and my parents, that they love me even if they don't love each other. I didn't realize it but I was being very selfish, especially with you, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I really didn't mind it." I said.

"Thank you." She said bowing down a bit. She started to walk away, "Don't go disappearing again!"

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Sun Arcana…**

Wait, what! Two with one person…IGOR!

**Location change: Velvet Room**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Elizabeth greeted and then returned to reading her book. I guess she knew my business wasn't with her.

"Welcome, Minato, I have been expecting you. I sense you have a question, ask." Igor said sitting patiently.

"Is it possible to have two social links with one person?" I asked.

"Well with certain arcanas it is possible, please explain further." He said getting more interested.

"Well, this friend of mine was my social link of the Hanged Man arcana, but when I talked with her again that old social link was restored, but a new social link of the Sun arcana formed." I explained.

"Hmm, I see. I have seen combinations with multiple social links with one person before, but they were always group social links, like Fool, and Judgment…Most intriguing. I can only surmise that something has changed with that individual, something that would change their arcana. You humans change with the flow of time and thus their façade changes as well. This façade directly relates to their arcana."

"I see, so because things have changed, a new social was formed?" I asked.

"…Let me be frank, I do not know. It is only a theory. I wish I could give you an answer, but this is a first for me…You interest me greatly, you constantly surprise me. I wish to see where life takes you."

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Hermit Arcana…**

…No f***ing way! Igor, really, I didn't think it was possible.

"It appears I have been entangled in your journey. Perhaps it is destiny. I do have some information for you. Those ordeals I spoke of before grow closer. I sense a dark presence, of which I have not felt before. Be careful and remember the power your social links give you. Trust in your bonds, my friend."

**Location Change: Amagi Inn  
Time Change: April 25 3:30 PM**

School today was pretty boring. When I returned to the Inn, I was asked to help out once again. I was once again asked to make some western dishes. I guess we have some American guests. I finished it quite easily. Western food is pretty easy to cook once you learn a few techniques. After I was done I walked out into the lounge to find Sayaka Amagi sitting behind the counter. She noticed me and called me over.

"Minato-san, I see you were helping out again. How can I thank you." She said.

"There's really no need." I responded.

"You found my daughter and you help out around the inn, most of the time for free." She said.

"I see they ratted me out." I said.

"I feel like I should do something." She said.

"Well, I didn't do it for rewards. I count Yukiko-san as one of my friends and this Inn as my home. That's why I help out so much." I explained.

"I-I see…Thank you." She said, "I don't know why, but you seem to have this aura. Don't take this the wrong way, but it feels like we've been friends for much longer than a few weeks."

"Yeah, so I have heard. How's Yukiko?" I asked.

"She still needs rest, but she seems fine." She answered.

"That's good." I said. I placed an envelope of yen on the counter and started upstairs.

"Minato-kun!" She stopped me. "You forgot this." She handed me the envelope.

"But…" I protested.

"You found my daughter, I can't accept money from you." She said.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Moon Arcana…**

I went to bed.

**Location Change: Field  
Time Change: April 26 2:30 PM**

Practice went well. We diligently practiced passing after running several practice over me and Daisuke were picking up.

"Yo, you done too?" Kou says walking over with Souji.

"Yeah just finishing the pickup. So basketball ended early?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, we finished cleaning up a while ago." Souji said.

"Want to get something to eat?" Kou asked and everyone nodded, "Aiya or Junes?"

"Aiya sounds good." Souji said and we all agreed.

"Oh wait! This girl from my class was looking for you. She made something in Home Ec. She said 'Kou-chan Loves sweats' or something." Daisuke said.

"Well I do like sweets, but…"

"Not happy about it?" Souji asked.

"No it's not that. I just wish she would drop the Kou-chan thing." H explained, "Guess I'll go get them. You guys like sweets right?" Everyone nodded. "Don't leave without or I'll cry when I get back." He said walking off.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Strength Arcana…**

"Sad thing is that he's not joking." Daisuke said.

**Location Change: School Roof  
Time Change: April 30 2:30 PM**

Yukiko came to school today so we decided to meet on the roof. We were waiting when she walks over carrying two containers of Soba noodles. She handed one to Chie and sat down.

"I hate to bring this up Yukiko-san, but do you remember anything at all?" Yousuke asked.

"No…I thought I might with time, but it just gets hazier. I think someone rang the doorbell and called my name, but that's it." She said.

"Does this mean that the visitor was the culprit?" Chie asked.

"It would make sense." I said.

"But that is one brave criminal. What kind of murderer rings the doorbell?" Yousuke said, "The police can look for witnesses, but it's not like the culprit wore bright yellow clothes."

"Why do such a thing?" Chie asked.

"Ask him yourself, once he's caught." I said.

"Well, we do know one thing, it's no coincidence." Yousuke said, "Someone is definitely throwing people in…Oh yeah, we never told you. This guy and me are going to catch the culprit ourselves."

"Could you lend a hand?" Souji asked Yukiko.

"Umm."

"I'm helping out too!" Chie said, "I'm gonna sock whoever is doing this!"

"Chie…" Yukiko seems to be thinking to herself, "Let me help too. I want to know why someone hates me enough to kill me."

It was then that Souji looked at me. "What about you Minato-kun?" He asked.

"You think I can pretend I didn't see all that?" I asked.

"Alright lets catch that asshole!" Yousuke said.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Fool Arcana…**

"Oh, but we don't have any leads…" Chie said.

"Well, I'm the third, but I don't think that's it." Yukiko said, "If we knew who the next target was wouldn't we have an advantage?"

"Let's see what ties the victims together." Yousuke said.

"They're all female." Souji chimed in.

"Sexist!" Chie shouted.

"Also the second and third victims were connected to the first." Yousuke said.

"Oh, so females associated with miss Yamano are being targeted." Chie said.

"Well, that and we can say that the next target will appear on the Midnight channel." Yousuke said.

"I wonder if there's something else…" I thought aloud. Everyone looked at me, "Just thinking aloud."

"Oook…Hey aren't those done yet?" Youske said. I tuned out most of the conversation. I had a lot to think about. I didn't want to tell them everything about me, but after Maiko, I wonder if it's worse for them not to know…no for now they have enough to think about. I looked up to see Chie freaking out and Yukiko looking at her noodle container.

"I'll buy you steak…Don't hurt me!" Yousuke said. Him and Souji got forced into buying the girls steak, so we went to Junes which conveniently just started serving grilled steak.

"I've been wondering…What's the culprits motive?" I asked.

"Well if we go by that announcer's case it could be revenge…but then why Saki-sempai?"

"Misuzu Hiiragi has an alibi." Chie said. I then remembered back on my first day, that news broadcast I barely paid attention to.

"That and she's the one who leaked information of the affair to the public." I said.

"So?" Chie asked.

"Well, if you wanted to kill someone who you openly supply your motive to the mass media?" I explained.

"You have a point." Yousuke said, "Since you seem to be in a talkative mood, can I ask some questions?"

"I suppose." I said.

"Where are you staying in town?" He asked.

"Amagi Inn Room 13." I answered. Yousuke and Souji gave me weird looks. "I don't have any relatives here and I need to stay somewhere."

"Well that's how you knew Yukiko." Souji said.

"You said you had your persona for a year right? Has something like this happened before?" Yousuke asked.

"No. The first time I went to the TV world was that day we met." I said, "The events of the past are very different than the current. I'll explain it later, it's best not to confuse your goals. If it ever becomes necessary for you to know, I'll tell."

"I'll hold you to it." Yousuke said.

"What was that skill you used in our last fight?" Souji asked.

"Oh that…It's called Cadenza. It's a Fusion skill." I said.

"Fusion skill?" Souji asked.

"Using two or more persona's together to perform a new skill. The one who showed me these mentioned that I was the only one he had seen that could perform them alone, but you guys probably can too if you work together." I explained.

"It's worth a shot." Yousuke said. At that moment a certain blabbering detective walked over.

"Hey, you live with Dojima-san. Can you tell Nanako-chan he'll be home on time?" Adachi asked Souji who nodded.

"Sorry to but in but, could it be that the killer killed Saki-sempai to silence her?" Chie asked.

"Yikes! Right to the heart of the matter…" Adachi said as proceeded to blab all the polices theories. He then told us to forget everything and walked away.

"Well the police our useless." Chie said.

We brought Yukiko to the TV world.

"Wow, this really is inside a TV." Yukiko said looking around. Teddie walked over, "It's Teddie…So it wasn't a dream."

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked, "I did what you said, I've been a good bear."

"Oh I see. Good boy." Yukiko said and Teddie looked like he was in heaven.

"This bear is part of the reason we decided to catch the culprit." Yousuke said.

"I'm one of the group too. Let's work together ok." Yukiko said.

"I figured. Here." Teddie said giving her a pair of glasses.

"Oh so these are what everyone is wearing. Thanks Teddie…Whoa it's like the fog doesn't exist." Yukiko said.

"Hey, where do you get these things?" I asked.

"Guess what! I'm the one who makes them. I've lived here for a long time so I've created things to make it more comfortable." Teddie explained.

"But don't you need a pair?" Yukiko asked.

"Good question. My eyes are actually lens." He said. Yousuke said something that had Teddie standing in front of him moving his fingers.

"What am I looking at." Yousuke said pushing him.

"Ow." Teddie said. He had dropped a pair of glasses. Yukiko picked them up and put them on.

"Umm Yukiko?" Chie looked at her friend. They looked like those gag glasses. It even had a weird nose. I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing.

"Ahaha how do I look?" She asked.

"Looks natural on you." Souji said fueling my laughter.

"Awesome! Chie you too." She said handing the glasses to her.

"Uh ok…ok this is just stupid." She said as I finally got control of myself.

"That's what happens when you leave me here all alone." Teddie explained. Yukiko had started laughing worse than I was.

"Oh yeah, Minato-kun. I found this." Teddie said holding out an envelope, "It has your name on it." I opened it. It was from Ryuji.

[Hey, Minato. Things are getting weird on my end. Sorry I couldn't meet in person, but for some reason the shadows have taken notice of me in a bad way. Be careful.] That was it. Luckily no one else noticed.

**Location Change: Shopping District  
Time Change: April 30 4:47 PM**

Me and Yukiko were walking back to the inn. It was a pretty silent walk until…

"Ummm…I never got a chance to thank you…Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. It's what friends do after all." I said.

"You only knew me for 2 days, yet you considered me a friend?" She asked.

"Was I wrong in thinking so. You don't need to know someone for years to be friends." I said.

"You know, I usually have such a hard time talking to boys my age, yet it's very easy to talk to you."

"Maybe you can sense that I'm a good listener…" Thanks to my 'Badass' courage, "Hey Yukiko can I have your cell number?" I asked.

"Um S-sure." She said blushing and taking out her phone, "I may not always answer though." We exchanged numbers.


	8. Chapter 8

**This ones a little shorter than my last couple.**

**Deidara'sgirl19- Glad you like it so much**

**Marze09- Romance...Later. Haven't decided how much it will affect the story.**

**This chapter has a scene I have been waiting to write, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**POV: Minato  
Location: Junes Food Court  
Time: May 3 11:00 AM**

When I came down from my room today, Yukiko invited me to join the group. We went to Junes with Souji's cousin, Nanako.

"Why did you bring poor Nanako-chan here on Golden Week?" Yousuke asked.

"Where else is there to go?" Chie asked.

"I love Junes!" Nanako said which made Yousuke ecstatic, "But we were supposed to go on a real trip. We were going to make boxed lunches…"

"Wow, you can make boxed lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked. Nanako just looked at Souji.

"Oh so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive 'big bro'." Chie said.

"Big…Bro…" Nanako said.

"Whoa, you can cook? Well you do seem very good with your hands…that sounds wrong…" Yousuke said shaking his head.

"I'm a pretty good cook too…probably." Chie said, "If you asked I could whip up some boxed lunchs."

"Let me think about-NO!" Yousuke said.

"What makes you think I can't cook? Let's have a cook-off!" Chie said.

"I never said I cooked, but I get the feeling I'd win anyway." Yousuke said.

Yukiko laughed and said, "I can understand that."

"What the-, Yukiko!" Chie said a little annoyed.

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge." Yousuke suggested, "I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking."

"I don't have a mom…She died in an accident." She said. My head started to feel weird. I started seeing something.

_Flashback_

_I was on a bridge. It was nighttime and my family and I were traveling. It was late and father didn't see the other car. He crashed into it head on. Both mom and dad were killed instantly. I managed to crawl out of the car. I started to look around. I had a child's watch which I looked at and it hit midnight. Something was different though. Everything changed, the roads were flooded with blood, the moon turned green, and my watch stopped working. I looked some more and saw a woman…It was Aigis. Near her was a weird creature. It formed into Ryuji's shadow form. The two started fighting. It was then that I started to turn around. I saw a silhouette. It was human, about my age._

_End Flashback_

That person…who was it? I must have repressed this memory…

"We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan." Yukiko said.

"C'mon, Nanako-chan. Let's go get a soda." Yousuke said and they got up and walked away.

"She's a strong girl." Yukiko said.

"Yeah. She makes me feel like the kid here. That's it I gonna get something for Nanako-chan too." Chie said. Chie and Yukiko got up and walked away.

"She's a strong one." I said.

"Yeah, I can hear her crying in her sleep from time to time." Souji said.

"Subconsciously, she still misses her mother, whether she remembers her mother or not." I said.

"Do you ever miss your family?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"So how did it happen?" He asked.

"…Was it that obvious? It was a car accident." I said.

"The way you looked when Nanako talked about the accident." He said and then Nanako came back.

"Do you want something too?" She asked us.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Justice Arcana…**

We got up and followed her. We spent the whole day playing with Nanako.

**POV: Third Person (As in an outsider watching)  
Location: Tatsumi Port Island Graveyard  
Time: May 5 1:00 PM**

It was a quiet sunny day. The birds could be heard chirping in the distance. To the visitors of this sacred land, they seemed to be singing a sad serenade. There were many visitors. The Monk:

"Hey, Kid. Remember all that stuff I told you? Did you live your life the right way? I wanted to show you my family, after all you helped me reunite with them, so here they are." A woman appears holding a photo, a photo of their dead son. There was silence. They started to leave. "What did a kid like him do to deserve that?" He said looking up at the sky.

The Friend:

"Man, why'd it have to be you? You understood me, hung out with me, and helped me through that rough spot. Not once did you ask anything in return…Oh this is my childhood friend, Rio Iwasaki." Kenji introduced.

"It's nice to meet the friend he keeps on blabbing about. Thanks for being there when I couldn't." She said. They walked away.

The Disciplinarian:

"Hey, Minato-kun. It's been two months already. I told I was going to become a teacher and I meant it. I'll continue where we left off and help route out those who bend and break the rules. I'm glad I met you. Rest in peace." Hidetoshi said as he placed something on the grave. It was a lighter. "This belonged to you. It was given to me when your stuff was split up. I figured I'd return it." He left.

The Old Couple:

"I miss him dear." Bunkichi said.

"As do I dear." Mitsuko said.

"I can still hear him…I can still see him running around the shop helping out." He said.

"…Minato-chan, we figured we'd come visit." She said.

"Here." He held out a picture. It was of the persimmon tree in its new location. It had all the alumni that fought to save it standing next to it. "Doesn't it look beautiful? Thank you."

"Thank you for everything." They left crying.

The TV Star:

"Hey, Kid. You could have made it big. You'll be happy to know that I've started to change my ways. I have a new show starting soon. I wish you could have been my partner, we'd make a killing. Here I have something for you." He place an envelope on the grave, "It's the 10,000 yen from before." He leaves.

The Former Gourmet King:

"Here rests the King…I guess I'll have to settle for second place. I emulated my brother for so long, but you helped me be myself. I wish you could see me now. People all over trust my reviews of food. I even have my own book coming out…speaking of which." He placed a book on the grave. "Here is a first edition copy. Thanks for everything." He left.

The Swordsman:

"Hey, Minato-kun. I was so determined to beat you, but I guess I'll never get the chance now, huh. We didn't win the nationals, but we did our best in your stead. My nephew is doing well in rehab. Thanks for being there. The whole team couldn't come, but they gave me this." He placed a picture on the grave. It was the team picture at the Nationals holding a sign. It read, "For the one who couldn't make it!" Kazushi turned around, "We miss you." He left.

The Teacher:

"Minato-kun or should I say Tatsuya, after all that's the name I knew you as in there. That day, when I saw you with that picture on your phone…I freaked. I really did mean what was said that last time in the game…Here." She also had a picture. It was a blown up screenshot from Innocent Sin containing Maya and Tatsuya. "It's sad, but it's the only picture of us together I have. Goodbye." She left.

The Treasurer:

"…" She only stood there, silently starring at the grave. "You really are gone. I keep thinking you'll walk into the student council room like always…You looked so happy those last few days, did you know you were going to die? Was that smile a brave front? Maybe that bravery of yours rubbed off on me. I can talk to guys without fear…I wish you were still here." Chihiro was crying. She just cried, standing there. She wiped her eyes and left.

The Foreigner:

"Hello, it's me, Bebe. I finally made it back. I even got my uncle's blessing. I wanted to tell you in person…Thank you. I told you that I entered a fashion contest with that Kimono and won. I wish you could have seen it when I won. I named that design after you, I hope you don't mind. Rest now, my friend, till we meet again." Bebe leaves.

The Manager:

"Hey, Minato-kun, has Kazushi been here?" Yuko noticed the team photo, "He has…You were something else. You were great with a sword, a good listener, and a friend. I'm still going to work towards being a coach. It was fun, hanging out with you." She left.

The Rival:

"I came back to visit. Me and my family are doing well. Hopefully I can go to college soon, make my father proud. You were good, worthy of being my rival. I never expected this to happen when I left." Mamoru just stood there, "well I have a job and I can't stick around forever…Good bye." He left.

So many people connected through one person. They only knew him for a year, but he left such an impression. It's getting late now and the chirping of the birds is replaced the songs of cicadas. More people came, 8 in total plus one dog.

"It's been two months already." Akihiko said.

"Why did we have to forget?" Ken asked.

"That's just how it is." Mitsuru said.

"Why only you! Sure I was jealous of you but…We were friends." Jumpei shouted.

"He gave everything, so we may live." Aigis said with tears forming.

"It still doesn't make it feel better." Yukari said.

"I suppose not." Aigis answered.

"We were with him to the end. It doesn't matter where he went he'll always be with us." Fuuka said.

"Well said." Mitsuru said. At that time the girl wearing white gothic clothes walked over to the grave.

"I don't remember, but you feel familiar. It feels like we were enemies, yet I also feel indebted to you for something…Like you saved my life…Is that weird?" Chidori asked.

"No, he saved us all." Jumpei said, "He still protects us now…"

"It's getting late, we should get going." Mitsuru suggests and most take her up on the offer. Akihiko and Ken remain.

"There is someone else I want to visit." Akihiko says.

"Oh, sure." Mitsuru says. They walk to another grave.

"Shinji, It's me. It's been a little while huh?" Akihiko looked at the grave for a while. Ken remained silent, "Ok, let's go."

"Akihiko can I speak to you a while?" Mitsuru asks.

"Sure." They all leave. Darkness sets in.

**POV: Third Person  
Location: Velvet Room  
Time: May 5 7:48 PM**

The Velvet room was the same as always. Igor sat and thought about his guests. Elizabeth and Margret chatted about Elizabeth's travels.

"Hmm." Igor was deep in thought. A pulse could be felt throughout the room. "Very interesting…"

"What is it master?" Elizabeth asks.

"Something is changing…If it keeps on along this path, we may bear witness to a miracle." Igor explains.

"How so?" Margret asked.

"Can you not feel it? Just now a pulse of power could be felt. That power is converging on a single person." Igor said.

"A guest?" Both assistants asked.

"No, we have not met this individual. What could this development mean?" Igor questioned.

**POV: Minato  
Location: Yasogami High  
Time: May 13 2:40 PM**

Midterms are finally down. It was easy, hell it's my second time. I walked over to the others.

"Hey what did you put for the question about the tallest mountain in the solar system?" Chie asked.

"Mt. Olympus." Souji replied.

"Oh I put that too." Yukiko said.

"Both of you…It must be right then." Yousuke said, "Boy I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see them.

"It'll be fine. It's not like it's the end of the world." I said.

"Well what about the one about BC's meaning?" Chie asked.

"That would be 'before Christ'." I said.

"Damn!" Chie looked down in defeat.

There were some students talking in the background.

"Hey, did you know that a news team was covering something in town?"

"Probably just more about the murders."

"No it's actually about the biker gangs."

"Oh them…Hey isn't there a freshman who's part of one?"

"Actually there are several students who are."

"Biker gang?" Yukiko asked.

"I guess your place is too far away to tell, but they raise quite a ruckus." Chie explained.

"We live by the road. The noise can drive you insane." Yousuke said.

"I guess some guys at this school are a part of them too." I said.

"Yeah there are rumors about a first year hell raiser." Yousuke said, "One of the guys at Junes said he's been a legend since middle school."

"Did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko asked with great interest.

"It's not what you think, Yukiko." Chie told her.

We all went home. I sat down and turned on the TV. The news was on.

[Young men recklessly riding motorcycles, disturbing the peace of this quiet rural town. Our special report took a turn for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew.]

[The hell are you punks doing here!] That blur really doesn't hide all that much…I could probably pick him out in a crowd. [This ain't a show! Get bent!] Ah the weather…It's going to rain tomorrow. I shut the TV off. We may be able to figure out who the next victim is tomorrow.

* * *

**Justice Social link is both Nanako and Souji.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a little longer than usual but things have been happening, so this got put on the back burner. The first appearance of the mystery antagonists. It's shorter than usual but it should tie over till the next update.**

* * *

**POV: 3****rd**** person  
location: Unknown  
Time: May 13 Midnight**

Several dark figures appear in this dark space. They begin conversing, but is impossible to tell who is talking.

"Our master calls."

"Indeed he does, sister."

"We are yet missing two."

"They will not be joining us. They have chosen to ally themselves with those that would be our enemies."

"I had figured she would, but why would he?"

"His time in the human world has corrupted him."

"Shall we remove them?"

"No. His uses to us are still many. Nyx had failed to bring about the necessary negative energy required, but I sense another, who may be capable of filling the gap."

"Pray tell, sisters, who is this being?"

"That I cannot tell, but this beings plans are already set in motion…Oneiroi, keep watch and so as we may prevent any conflicts with our plans…We must make haste our master grows restless."

With that the beings disappear.

**POV: Minato  
location: Room 13  
Time: May 14 11:55pm**

I'm sits on a chair in front of the TV in his room. It is raining tonight and so the midnight channel should show the next victim, well I hope there are no more but…

[Tick…Tick…Ding] The clock struck midnight and the TV once again came to life with an image. It was dark and blurry, but I could make out a human shape…I'm sure it's male but other than that I'm at a loss, then again I don't know a lot of people in this town so it makes sense that I can't recognize him. Maybe the others will have some kind of idea. I went to bed.

**POV: Minato  
location: School  
Time: May 15 After School**

After talking about we realized that no one could identify the next victim, thus we decided it would be best to wait another day and see if the midnight channel's picture clears up. Then Yousuke brought up a valid point.

"But it was definitely a male right?"

"Yeah, I'd say so, why?" Chie asked him.

"Because that would prove our old theory wrong, The one about it only being female victims."

"Maybe he's, just targeting anyone associated with the first victim." I say, "But it may be too soon to say that all these people are connected. The killer could just be picking them at random."

"If that's true then finding this guy could be more difficult." Souji states. Everyone continues to think about this question until we head home. It seems for now the Midnight channel is the only reliable theory we have. The fact that it appears only at midnight…Is it connected to the Dark Hour, but the Dark Hour came every night. Is there a connection or are there multiple 'shadow worlds'.

I sat up waiting for the midnight channel. It was 10:00 and there was nothing to do. It had been awhile since I had heard from her so I called Mitsuru.

[Ring…Ring…Hello, Minato?]

"Yeah."

[Your probably the only one who would call me at this hour.]

"What are you complaining about, you were awake anyway."

[Heh, I suppose so. Old habits die hard, so what did you call for?]

"Well, I want you to look into a couple theories. Remember the Midnight Channel?"

[Yeah, what about it?]

"I want to know if you think it's possible that it's connected to the Dark Hour."

[Well it certainly is possible, perhaps they were created in the same method…Maybe the Dark Hour was a door way for shadows to enter our world, while this Midnight Channel…No the TV world in general is our connection to theirs.]

"I suppose, but shadow behavior is different between the 2."

[Well until we find out more, that's the best theory.]

"I guess so, thanks."

[No problem. I trust you remember our deal?]

"Yes, I do."

[Good, because if you forget you'll receive punishment…I trust you know what that means?]

"…"

[Good bye…Click] Umm, yeah, I definitely won't forget now! Well it's almost midnight so I sit in front of the TV and wait. Like always it appears. The picture didn't clear up too much, so by sight I still was at a loss, but it seemed like the sound was turned on.

"HEY, GET BENT!" The person on the screen said. Now I know I've heard that before…It was on the news, but I don't know the guy. The midnight channel ended. Being unfamiliar with this town means I won't be much help identifying victims well I hope the others can…

[Beep…Beep…] Hmm, I have a text…

[I need to confirm something, can we meet? I'll be at the Junes food court tomorrow.] I don't know the number…Could this be a trap?

**POV: Souji  
Location: School**

We all gathered the next day after school to talk about what was seen on the midnight channel.

"It's Kanji Tatsumi…"Yousuke says looking down.

"Yeah, definitely, I saw him on that TV special. He's a little scary." Chie says.

"He wasn't always like that." Yukiko stated.

"You know him Yukiko-san?" Yousuke said.

"His mother owns the textile shop near the shrine. The inn is one of their regular customers."

"So why don't we just go pay a visit?" I suggest and we get ready to leave. I notice that Minato seems out of it, "Hey is something wrong?"

"Oh…No it's fine. You guys go on ahead, something came up. Sorry." He said getting ready to leave.

"Don't sweet it. I'll fill you in later."

"Thanks." He leaves. I wonder just what this guy could be thinking about. Anyway, we left as well. It didn't take long to reach the textile shop. We walk in.

"Hello." Yukiko announces herself to the owner who was talking to a young man.

"Ah, Yuki-chan it's so nice to see you." She says.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, maam." The young man says as he turns around to leave…Wait!

"Minato!" I almost yell.

"Huh?" Minato? says, "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"You look just like him." Yousuke chimed in.

"Really?" Minato? asks.

"Well, if you lost the hat and got an mp3 player." Chie said, "Are you related or something?"

"Hmm, interesting…Sorry I must be going." The young man who looks like Minato left.

"Well, then Yuki-chan, our you out shopping with your friends?" Miss Tatsumi asked.

"Actually…" Yukiko says and we begin to ask her questions until.

"Hey, doesn't that scarf look familiar?" Chie says looking at a red scarf on a table.

"Hey you're right…Where was that?" Yousuke says thinking.

"That's right it was that room in the TV." Chie said.

"Then it's that announcer's…" Yousuke began to say.

"Are you acqautances of Ms. Yamano?" Miss Tatsumi asked.

"Sorta." I tell her.

"Did Ms Yamano happen to have a scarf like that?" Yousuke asked.

"Why, yes, in fact that should have been her's too, but she changed her order to only one scarf. Now I have to sell the other seperatly."

"Oh man, there is a connection to the first case!" Chie said. At that moment a deliveryman came. We decided to talk outside.

Upon walking outside we say Kanji and the Minato look-a-like talking and for some reason we all moved behind a telephone pole.

"This isn't fooling anyone."Chie says.

"Shut up." Yousuke says trying to eavesdrop.

"T-tomorrow's fine with me." Kanji says visually rattled.

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school." Minato? says before walking away.

"D-did he say he was interested…He's a guy…and I'm a guy, but…he's interested in me…"He says turning around. He notices, obviously, "Huh, what the hell are you pricks looking at!" He runs over and we take off not looking back till we're sure he's gone, about a block away.

"That scared the hell out of me. He's scarier in person." Chie said.

"The one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun." Yukiko confirmed.

"Yeah…I just realized something. Kanji's mother fits the profile more than him, but he appeared on the TV. What does that mean?"

"They are both targets." I said.

"Huh?" Chie questions.

"Kanji gets killed and she grieves." I explain.

"Whoa hadn't thought about that." Yousuke said.

"Maybe it's similar to my case? If you think about it, my mother fits the profile more than I do. I never had direct dealings with Ms Yamano." Yukiko explained.

"Does that mean that the killer targets the children of the intended target?" Chie asked, "Then what is the motive?" Yousuke was talking to himself now.

"Argh, I'm lost!" Yousuke said.

"Maybe we should just talk to Kanji-kun and see if and see if anything odd has happened." Chie suggested.

"Hey! Wasn't Kanji-kun making plans with Min…That guy from earlier? After school tomorrow we should follow him. we can't let the killer get ahead of us. That being said, Yukiko-san, can I have your phone number?" Yousuke asked. Smooth Yousuke, real smooth.

"Was that your plan from the start?" Chie asked.

What, I have everyone else's phone numbers and my Y section needs filling out."

"On that note, can you stop calling me at night to tell dirty jokes?" Chie asked.

"Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here." Yousuke says.

"…Oh that reminds me. I need to pick up some tofu on the way home." Yukiko says. Yousuke…Shot down. Does any guy have a shot with her? I wonder if she does it on purpose or does she unconsciously avoid guys? We all went home planning to tail Kanji-kun tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Minato  
Time: May 15 After school  
Location: Junes Food Court**

Well I came, here now what? I scanned the area and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so I sat at a table near the exit. I figure if this is some trap it would be easier to get out.

"Am I early?..." I flipped open my cell and checked the text, "It doesn't give a time."

Well not content with doing nothing while the others did all the leg work, I pulled out some news paper copies I had picked up. I had asked for any gang related news figuring that any news pertaining to this Kanji Tatsumi person would be there. As I scanned though it seemed more that he wasn't actually in a gang. He had picked fights with quite a few gangs, leaving his mother to apologize. Lately it has been the biker gang that has been hanging around…Well now I have an idea about his history, how does this tie in to the other victims…I wonder, nothing really stands out. Excluding him the old theory would make sense, so maybe it's not entirely wrong. What if the killer was targeting anyone who had a connection to the original murder. With that theory everything falls into place except, wouldn't the parents be better targets in all but Saki's case, as they would have had more contact with Mayumi Yamano? Well it's something to talk to the others about.

"That guy still isn't here…was it a joke?" I flipped open my phone to check the time and saw that I had a message.

[I will be there at 5:00pm, I forgot to mention that earlier, sorry.] I looked at the time and I had about 10 minutes, so I got something to drink and sat back down. I turned my mp3 and waited as the few minutes ticked by. I got the feeling I was being watched. Looking around I saw that a few new people were hanging around. This being one of the only places to do so it made sense. I did however notice someone in a police cadet's uniform and it appeared he was either lost or trying to find someone. Somehow I got the feeling that he may be looking for me. I got up and approached him from a blind spot.

"So, you looking for someone?" I asked casually.

"Actually yes, but I'm unfamiliar with the area." He said still looking ahead.

"Not from around here, huh, what brings you to the area?" I asked the man.

"They figured a small town like this would be better for getting on job experience. I also heard a friend of mine may be in the area." He said finally turning to see who he was talking to. His face looked familiar, just as I was trying to figure out why, "You! So she wasn't lying!" The man almost yelled, and it finally clicked as to who he was.

"Akihiko! What are you doing here!" I asked in shock.

"I think a better question is, why did you have Mitsuru keep it a secret that you came back?" He asked as we walked back to the table I was sitting at.

"Well I needed some time to collect my thoughts." I answered him.

"About what, Mitsuru didn't give me any details." He said.

"About Nyx and her views on humans." I said.

"Oh that's right, how is the seal active without you?" He asked.

"To be honest, it's not, however she won't be causing us any problems." I said.

"Why not, last I knew she planned on granting the wish of death to all of the world." He said showing some concern.

"It would appear that she is giving us a second chance." I said picking up the newspaper clipping on the table.

"Oh…Is there something going on here?" He asked noticing the paper clippings.

"I see Mitsuru really didn't tell you anything…" I filled him in on what was going on.

"So there are other persona users here, huh. Do they know about us?" He asked.

"Not yet, they have enough stuff to worry about. I can tell that at least Souji, the new wild card, is curious about me. So are you going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"No, I doubt they would believe me, and if Mitsuru already knows I imagine she will force you to tell them yourself." He said, "I would, however, like to be kept up to date on this new situation. I may be able to get information from the police."

"Thanks, actually I was wondering if you have any idea about the connections between the victims?" I asked.

"Well, your theory seems to fit, but it feels like we are missing something. There is too much we don't know, like when we first started going into Tartarus." He said.

"You're right. The biggest questions I have lay with this Midnight Channel." I said.

"You said it predicts who will be the next victim and once they are put into this other world, it shows this low-budget TV program? But who could have the power to do that? To make a connection between this world and the shadow world, another persona user?" He questioned.

"Well I suppose that it is possible, but I haven't seen any with that kind of power." I said.

"Hmm, well we'll just have to wait and see, I guess. Minato, where are you staying?" He asked.

"An inn in town called the Amagi Inn. I do some work there, but I am a freeloader for the most part. The owner says it's a 'reward' for helping find her daughter. It isn't a bad deal, but I do feel a bit bad about it." I said.

"Well you did save her daughter. For now you may just have to deal with it." He said standing up, "You have my number, give me a call if you need me."

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Star Arcana…**

**Thou hath also restored a part of a past link…**

**The strength of the Fool Arcana has increased…**

After Akihiko left, I figured I should as well. Maybe the others found something out, I guess I'll just ask Yukiko later. Before that, Mitsuru owes me an explanation.

I got back to the inn around 6:30. After finding out that there wasn't anything I needed to do today I went up to my room. I took out my phone and added the phone number in Akihiko's text message to my contacts list and then pulled up Mitsuru's.

[Ring…Ring…Ring…Click…Hello Minato, is there something wrong?]

"…Mitsuru do you really need to ask that? You should already know why I'm calling you."

[I see you met with Akihiko.]

"Yes, I did. What happened to my continued existence being a secret?"

[Well, you don't want us getting too involved there, but sitting around isn't what I like to do. I figured having another set of eyes in Inaba would help.]

"So you used your connections to expedite Akihiko's police training and then have him assigned here?"

[That about sums it up.]

"Why didn't you give me any warning?"

[Well you would have objected to the idea, plus I think having Akihiko around may help you figure things out faster.]

"Is that all I should know about?"

[You remember that your deadline is September, good luck. I have a meeting so bye…Click]

"Looks like she is getting impatient. It's not like I have time to worry about that." I said to myself trying to figure out my next move. This Kanji person wouldn't get kidnapped without a fight. If it comes to that maybe he'll actually see the person causing this. As I was pondering the next few moves someone knocked on my door.

"Who's there?" I asked getting up to open the door.

"Minato-sama, the mistress sent me to tell you that dinner is ready." Said one of the maids working at the inn.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute." I said getting ready to head down.

The dining room was empty of guests, just Yukiko, Sayoka, and some employees.

"Slow day?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it is a small town after all. Slow days are normal." Sayoka replied. The rest of the dinner was quite. Not that quite is bad, but it is very different from the way I used to live. After dinner I helped clean up. As I was heading up to my room someone called me.

"Minato-kun, wait up." The voice said. I turned around to see Yukiko walking over.

"Something wrong, Yukiko-san?" I asked.

"I figured you would want to know about how things went today." She said as we started walking toward my room.

"We probably shouldn't talk about that out in the hallway." I said opening the door to my room. Once inside she started looking around in a nervous manor. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm…It's my first time in a guy's room." She said still nervous looking. I hadn't thought about that.

"Oh, umm…" I said followed by an awkward silence. Yukiko was the first to break the silence.

"So…we found out that Kanji is connected to the original murder as well." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it turns out that his mother's textile shop made a pair of scarves for Miss Yamano." she said.

"Wait, wouldn't a better target be Kanji's mother than?" I asked.

"We thought about that too. We think that by killing the child they are targeting the mother as well." She said.

"Two birds with one stone, huh. It makes sense. So what is the plan now?" I asked.

"We plan to follow him tomorrow, as he is meeting with…someone tomorrow." She said, but the hesitation caught my attention.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well…you." She answered.

"…um…what!" I almost yelled.

"Well, not really you but someone who looks just like you." She said.

"…There is someone around here who looks just like me?" I asked.

"Yes, but it appears he doesn't know you. When Souji brought you up he was confused." She said.

"I see…well I'm bound to see this person if he is around town." I said. I really wonder who this person is.

"Do you have any relatives?" She asked.

"I don't know. From what I can remember I had no brothers or sisters. But I have no idea about cousins." I said.

"I see...What would you do if you found out you do?" She asked with a sad look.

"Well, the fact that they didn't take me in when my parents died means they can at least wait till things are solved here." I said, but she still looked down. "No matter how far away true friends go, they will eventually meet again." She appeared to perk up.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience." She said.

"Hmm, perhaps I am." I said.

"What do you think about me leaving Inaba?" She asked.

"Is that what you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, what my shadow said is true." She said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what you should do, cause it is your decision. Your shadow was wrong about one thing, you always did and always do have the choice. Your mother may not like it in the beginning but she will come to understand your decision if you choose to leave." I explained.

"I guess you are right…" She said and then got quite.

"But you are still unsure?" I asked.

"Hmm…Maybe." She said getting up.

"Good. Take your time, the right answer will come." I said.

"Thanks, it was nice talking to you." She said leaving the room.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Priestess Arcana…**

"No matter how far away true friends go, they will eventually meet again, huh…Wonder why it is I can't do just that." I said, "I guess I'll go to bed. Not much else to do today."


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot this last time. It had bend awhile since Ch 9. To those that are worried a may drop this: I have no plans to do so at the time. A combination of health problems and writers block had stalled things. To those who have posted comments thank you.**

**BoredomIsDeadly- Glad you like it.**

**citgirl- As am I.**

**Haseo55- As much as i want to Akihiko is gonna sit this one out, that's not to say he will always do so. Also, about Mitsuru, well i needed someone to play that role and she fits.**

**Well here's Chapter 11, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**POV: Minato  
May 17 after school  
School**

Today we're supposed to tail Kanji Tatsumi and thus everyone ran out to the entrance to wait for him, while I just took my time. I noticed Kanji walking out of the bathroom and slowed a bit to stay out of sight. It wouldn't be a problem if I didn't look like the guy he was supposed to meet. He kept muttering to himself, but I couldn't make out anything. At the school entrance I moved even farther back so as not to be seen by this look-a-like of mine. Even from where I stood I could see a resemblance. When he turned and started walking away with Kanji I approached the others who were 'hiding' nearby.

"Wh-what in the world was that?" Yousuke asked as I was walking over.

"I believe they call it a date." I said with a note of sarcasm.

"A-a-anyways, We have to hurry and follow them." Chie said after a few seconds.

"Right…Let's split up into 2 teams, one will follow Kanji and the others will watch the shop." Yousuke suggested.

"How should we split up?" Chie asked.

"Well me and Yukiko can cover the shop." Souji said.

"That's good. Chie and I will tail Kanji…Minato what about you?" Yousuke asked.

"I'll go with you two. I'm curious about my doppelganger." I said.

"Right, let's go! They are almost out of sight." Chie said.

"You two, huh." Yousuke said.

"Why don't you 2 pretend to be on a date?" I suggest.

"Not in a million years!" Chie said noticeably pissed, "Let's just go." They run off ahead as I walk. After walking for awhile, I got a bit thirsty so I stopped at a vending machine. I looked at the chooses…Not much.

"I'm afraid they don't sell Mad Bull here." A female voice from behind stated. I turned around to see a can flying at my head. I caught it a couple millimeters from my nose.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled.

"Hehe, sorry." The person said. I brought my hands down to see Maiko standing in front of me.

"Hey…so what's this for?" I asked looking at a can of Mad Bull I was holding.

""It's payback." She said.

"…oh thanks." I said opening the drink.

"So what are you up to?" She asked following me after I started moving again.

"Following someone." I said taking a sip of the drink.

"Really I didn't peg you as the type to spy on people. This have something to do with those murders?" She asked.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked trying to avoid getting her involved.

"Give me some credit. After what you told me and what I've seen on the news about the murders. It doesn't seem like something a human could do." She said with a straight face.

"…Well so much for keeping it a secret from you…" I said in defeat. We were getting close to the park and I could see Kanji in the distance. I picked up my pace a bit.

"Why are you so adamant about keeping secrets?" Maiko asked.

"To keep you from getting hurt." I said while keeping my eyes forward.

"Well, if I ever got in trouble you would come and save me right?" She asked.

"I'd prefer it didn't come to that, again." I said.

"Again?" She asked, but I ignored it. Now's not the to explain things. As we approached the end of the park where a tree lined road was, I saw Chie and Yousuke. The only problem, so could either of the two we were tailing if they turned around. Yousuke had half his body peeked out from behind a tree and Chie was on her hands and knees also peeking out from the tree. Seriously, how would they explain this to anyone.

"Ummm…What are those two doing." Maiko said pointing at Chie and Yousuke.

"Trying and failing to be stealthy." I said as I thought of possible explanations they could have. As we got closer we could hear what they were saying.

"Weird, what about them is weird?" Yousuke asked Chie.

"I'd be more concerned with how weird your own situation looks." I said as me and Maiko walked up. They both turned around to look at who had said that.

"Nothing is going on between us!" Chie protested.

"Umm, did we say there was?" Maiko asked.

"N-no." Chie said, "Who are you?" She asked Maiko.

"Maiko Oohashi, nice to meet you!" She said with a smile.

"Umm, Minato, when did you start hanging out with elementary students?" Yousuke asked.

"She's an old friend." I said.

"I used to live at Port Island." Maiko said, "So, Minato, are they involved as well?"

"Yup, meet Yousuke Hannamura and Chie Satonaka." I introduced the two.

"Involved…How?" Chie asked, but no one had time to answer. Kanji had walked up.

"The hell are you guys doing?" He yelled.

"Oh you see, the two of us," Yousuke said motioning to Chie, "are crazy love birds."

"What do you mean birds!" Chie protested.

"Play along bird brain!" Yousuke said.

"Didn't I see the two of you yesterday?" Kanji asked.

"It's just a coincidence! I swear." Yousuke said trying to resolve this 'misunderstanding'. "Look are houses are that way."

"Um, look, we weren't planning on getting in you guys' way, and there is nothing strange about it either." Chie said.

"S-strange?" Kanji asked, confused.

"You couldn't just keep your mouth shut." Yousuke said as they ran off.

"Wait, damn it!"Kanji yelled chasing after them. He chased them around the pavilion a couple of times screaming, "It's not like that." Eventually Chie and Yousuke managed to get away. So Kanji walked over to the two of us who were laughing hysterically. "What the hell's up with…Umm wait, who are you?" Obviously pointing the question at me.

"Minato Arisato and this is Maiko." I introduced us to him.

"I have a question, how many of you are there?" He asked.

"Two, last I checked." I said in mock seriousness.

"So is he your brother, you know the guy I was walking with?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Why did he say something about me?" I asked.

"No, he just wanted to know about me…" He said walking off lost in thought.

"Well, it's time for me to go, I have home work to do." She said walking away as well.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Sun Arcana…**

I decided to head to the shopping district in an attempt to meet up with the others.

I saw them running from something, probably Kanji. They stopped in front of an abandoned store. I approached them.

"So, how is going?" I asked.

"Sick of running…" Chie said out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Souji asked.

"I stayed behind to have a conversation with Kanji." I said.

"H-How come he talked to you?" Yousuke asked.

"Cause I didn't act suspicious." I said. Both Yousuke and Chie looked defeated.

"Well did you find anything out?" Souji asked.

"He's very amusing…but like I said I am more interested in this look-a-like of mine. It appears that he is also interested in Kanji, but Kanji left before I could press him about why." I explained.

"Well nothing happened today, but if we go by Yukiko's case's example, it will happen soon." Yousuke said.

"Then we shouldn't let our guard down." Yukiko said, "We should meet again tomorrow and check up on him." We all agreed and split to go home, which left me and Yukiko walking towards the Inn.

"So how are things going?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, I have been thinking about trying some of the jobs on the message board in town." She said.

"Really, any in particular?" I asked.

"Not really, any ideas?" She asked.

"Well there are some openings as a tutor, your grades are good, so it may be something to consider. The only thing is if you can work well with kids." I said.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." She said, "Say, Minato-kun, you've been fighting for much longer than us, right?"

"Well about a year longer." I said.

"Still compared to us you are an expert." She said.

"Do I really seem that way?" I asked. I had never considered myself an expert.

"Well to me at least strong and fearless." She said.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

"Yes…I don't…" She said looking down.

"Good, you wouldn't be human if you didn't fear something. I may always show it, but I have my own fears as well." I said.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked.

"Well…Give it your all so in the end you have no regrets." I said.

"Regrets…Do you have any regrets?" She asked.

"…A couple…" I said, "At any important decision, make sure you choose wisely."

"Are you saying that I should make sure I really want to leave Inaba?" She asked lost in thought.

"Don't think too hard you have two years to think about it. Just try different things." I said.

"Your right…Say what do you plan to do?" She asked.

"You know, I never really thought about it, so I have no idea." I said, "Heh, maybe we should both give it some thought."

"Yes, let's do that." She said

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Priestess Arcana…**

When we arrived at the inn we went our separate ways. She had some work to do for the inn and I had some work to do as well. We had some guests today, so I was asked to help with the cooking again. After dinner I was sitting in the lounge looking outside. It had started to rain.

"Minato-kun." Yukiko said walking over. "Kanji has disappeared. I already let the others know."

"So it begins again?" I said, "We'll know for sure tonight."

**Around Midnight**

It's about time. Let's see if it changes again.

[Tick…Tick…Ding!]

The TV came alive with a similar low-budget feel as Yukiko's. The image on the screen showed a bathhouse of sorts. Then an almost naked Kanji appeared on the screen. He was hunched over carrying a microphone.

**[Hel-LO, dear viewers…It's time for "Bad Bad Bathhouse"! Tonight I'll introduce a suburb site for those seeking the sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes! I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report! Goodness gracious just imagine the things that might happen to me in there! Oooh! Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!] **

Then he turned and entered the bathhouse right as it ended. Oh boy this one will be interesting to say the least. Kanji will never live this down. Well looks like tomorrow we will be exploring Kanji's dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long.**

**Transmutation: I plan to even if it takes awhile between chapters.**

* * *

**POV: Souji  
May 18 After School  
School**

After school everyone gathered around my desk to discuss the latest victim.

"Given the pattern so far Kanji is already inside the TV…" Yosuke said as everyone head dropped a bit. We weren't able to prevent the kidnapping this time, so it rescue time, I guess.

"How is the culprit doing this?" Minato asked to no one in particular.

"What do you mean? " I asked curious as to his thoughts on the matter.

"Kanji, was not weak. He beat up street gangs and various thugs around town. If we go by Yukiko's case the culprit is pretty daring in his method of capture. Ringing the door bell means that one would come face to face with his or her attacker. If Kanji had sensed anything off about the guy he would have been sent packing." He explained calmly.

"That's true, but that just adds more questions…" I said. _Like just who are you?_

"I wonder what the Midnight Channel really is…" Yukiko asked.

"That's one of the main questions." Minato said with a look of deep thought.

"At first I thought it was one of those paranormal things, but when I gave it a try…it was real. Turns out it's connected to another world." Chie said.

"Do you know who started that rumor?" Minato asked looking towards Chie. I looked at Chie as well, if we could find that person maybe…

"Sorry, but I don't know." She said hanging her head.

"No worries, it was a long shot anyway." Minato said to cheer her up.

"If there's a rumor going around that means a bunch of people are watching it." Yosuke said. _It does make sense._

"How did the rumor go…?" Yukiko began to say, "If you stare into a turned-off TV on a rainy night…"

"No one in their right mind would try something that ridiculous, don't ya think? Unless someone urged them to." Yosuke said. While he has a point, there were already a few cases of people claiming to have seen it. Yosuke continued, "But if you actually try, it does work. And not just once. If the rumor spreads and everyone starts watching the Midnight Channel.

"It could cause a huge panic…" Chie said.

"That would be an obvious conclusion, but if we can save the people that appear maybe we can stop it from getting that far." Minato pointed out through his own thoughts.

"If Teddie is right, the missing people themselves create the stuff we see. So it's not random. It's specifically related to whoever goes missing."

Chie sighed as she said, "Yukiko had a show too, but she doesn't remember doing anything like that."

"The shadow probably does it. It had the same attire that the Yukiko on the show did, while Yukiko herself had a yukata on at the time." Minato said still in deep thought. He's listening while pondering his own theory.

"Hadn't thought of that." I said while contemplating that theory myself.

"Um, this might be a little off subject, but the culprit is probably watching the shows that come on… right?" Yukiko said. _Yeah it would make sense that he would watch his own handy work._

"No doubt. He's probably sitting back and enjoying…Wait a sec…I bet he IS enjoying it! He's probably laughing his head off watching the 'show' that comes on after he throws people into the TV!" Chie said…well nearly yelled.

"Ahhh, I get it. Yeah it's definitely possible. Ugh… Now when I think of the killer, I get this image of a total sicko!" Yosuke said and was about to say something else when Minato chipped in.

"If that is the case then the killer is not very smart. He's following a supernatural TV program as a kill schedule. If any police officer ever decided to follow this rumor it could lead to them discovering his pattern." He said actually looking up. "But it's not like it can lead them to the killer or allow them to find out his method."

"Wait, so if people saw Yukiko's show, do you think people were watching what happened to me too!" Chie blurted out. "Oh, that is IT! That killer is dead meat! I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face! Guys! First we save Kanji! Then, we crush the killer! Finally, we crush the killer and send him to hell! Got it!" I'm just going to let that repetition go.

**I am Thou, Thou art I…**

**Thou hast strengthened the bond of the Fool Arcana…**

Yukiko started laughing.

"Ch-Chie, those last two were the same thing…" She said between her laughing.

"Uh…I know…" Chie said unconvincingly.

**POV: Minato  
TV World**

After throwing around several theories we decide to head to the TV World. As we arrived we saw Teddie waiting around the entrance. Yosuke walked over to him." Hey Teddie, someone's here, right?" He asked.

"Oh…Yep, I think someone's here." He said. Now that I could see his face he looked really upset.

"You think…? Do you know where he is?" Chie asked.

"I dunno." He said, still down.

"We think it's a boy named Kanji…" Yukiko said in attempt to help him.

"I dunno…" he said again.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Chie asked a bit concerned.

"Well, I sniff and I sniff. But I still can't tell where the smell comes from." Teddie said.

"Aren't you thinking too much about too many things?" Yosuke asked. "I mean last time, you were wondering about who you really are and how long you've been here. Your head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much."

Teddie turned around, "Too many things…Your right!" Teddie sounded a bit excited, too excited.

"What's up Teddie?" I asked.

"I found out part of the problem. Too many things!" Teddie said.

"Would you please make some sense?" Yosuke said a little impatient.

"I mean , there are 2 smells. I was confusing them for one. One of them is close enough to pinpoint, but the other is too far off." He said.

"Two smells…" I said, "Where is the one you can locate?"

He started to lead the way. We ended up back in the TV World's version of the shopping district.

"Why here?" Souji asked.

"I don't know, it is coming from here." Teddie explained. We looked around the area for a while.

"Is this just a wild goose chase?" Yosuke asked Teddie.

"The scent is coming from here, I swear." He replied.

"The…bear, I guess, isn't lying." A voice called out. It came from the roof tops. Looking up I saw a familiar yellow scarf.

"Ryoji?" I asked earning a surprised look from most and a suspicious on from Souji.

"S'up?" He asked jumping down, startling everyone. "Been awhile, right?" He said while looking at me.

"Yeah, a little while. Might I ask what you are doing here?" I asked while wondering how I can play this. _Saying, 'oh, he's just my shadow.' probably won't work._

"I sorta just woke up here." He said without missing a beat. _Not a lie really, but he's been here for quite awhile._

"Are you the killer!" Teddie shouted. Everyone got ready for the answer.

"Killer? Whatever do you mean?" He said with some of his old charm.

"Are you the one throwing people into TV's?" Yosuke asked.

"Umm wouldn't there be more effective improvised weapons…you know like the kitchen knives in your hands?" He shot back. "But to answer your question no. I'm not the type to hurt others on purpose, much less kill them." He said in a polite manner.

Everyone dropped their guard a little.

"Guys! Incoming!" Teddie shouted.

"Incoming what?" Ryoji asked. As he did several shadows showed up. This is odd, way too many for this location normally.

"You guys take care of this, I'll hang back and keep an eye on Teddie and Ryoji!" I said drawing my sword. Once they were out of hearing range I spoke up. "Are your powers back? As a shadow I mean…not as Nyx's avatar."

"No, neither one seems to be coming back. I did mention that the shadows have begun to chase me right? Well lately it's been getting worse. I came here to hide out, given its lack of shadows normally." As we were talking I heard a crash from behind and before I could turn around I was knocked back against one of the buildings. The shadow was one of the big muscle head ones. In Ryoji's state, fighting one of those off would be impossible. I reached for my evoker, only to find it gone. It came out of the holster when I was hit. It lay on the ground near Ryoji's feet. "Ryoji, pick it up and throw it here now!" I said while trying to get up. Everything hurt.

**POV: Ryoji**

I was talking to Minato when he was sent crashing into a nearby building. I turned around to see a big bruiser of a shadow. Of all the times to be powerless.

I took a step back. Why are the shadows after their own kind anyway. I am one of them anyway, but he doesn't seem to care. To him I'm just another human. But only I'm not. Even I had my shadow powers, to use them now would only cause trouble.

"_So don't."_

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Ryoji, pick it up and throw it here now!" Minato said while pointing to the evoker at my feet.

"_Pick it up."_ Seeing little option in the matter I picked it up. If I give it to Minato he would fight the shadow but…I looked over to him. That hit did more damage than he's letting on. If only I could…

"_Then do so. You know how it works right…bang."_ But how can I use it, I'm a shadow?...Well I guess-

"_No harm in trying, right?"_ How!

"_I am no mere voice in your head. I am you."_ Heh fine, I guess I'll bet on stacked odds once again.

I raised the gun to my head, like I had seen Minato do countless times. The feeling is a little unsettling, having a gun pointed at your head, but I have little choice. I pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The sound of shattering glass could be heard as well. _What is this feeling._

The being that appeared before me, clad in black with a cape of coffins, was my old shadow form.

"_I am indeed. However I am nowhere near my full capacity. I have laid dormant in your heart for far too long. This is about the best I can do."_ Thanatos swung his sword and cleaved the shadow in two. _I have a persona…?_

"_Indeed you do. I am Thanatos. I shall deliver death onto your foes."_ He said before disappearing. A card formed were he once was and floated towards me. _I suddenly feel a little winded._ The fighting around us had stopped all eyes falling on me.

"I guess that makes me one of you as well." I said chuckling to myself. I handed the evoker back to Minato.

"How?" He asked.

"A little voice in my head told me to try it." I said. We walked back to the entrance.

**POV: Souji**

After that little mess I don't know what to think. Minato…Just who are you really? Forgetting that for now.

"Kanji?" I spoke up.

"Oh yeah. We almost forgot." Chie said.

"I do sense someone else here but I need more information to go on. Something that might give me an idea of what to look for." Teddie said.

"I guess we'll just have to look around a bit in our world." Yosuke said.

**Junes**

"Well let's split up and look around. Someone has to know something." I said. Everyone nodded and started off when Minato and Ryoji came over.

"I'm going to bring this guy back to my place first." He said walking by. I really shouldn't be so suspicious of my friends. We all have our secrets, but his seem too big. Maybe part of it is that I'm worrying about the guy. I hope that's all it is.

**POV: Minato  
Park  
Afternoon, 6pm**

I sat at a park bench waiting for Akihiko to get off. I was lucky enough to get a second futon for Ryoji who is now sound asleep in my room. Afterwards I called Akihiko and asked to meet him after work. I also walked around town trying to dig up some dirt on Kanji, but I got nothing new. I was deep in thought when Akihiko showed up.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard him ask as he sat down.

"Kanji's gone missing." I said. He had a look of mild shock.

"We just got reports of that at the station…how…It has to do with that Midnight Channel thing, right?" He asked. I nodded, "He was reported missing by his mother who said she hadn't seen him sense the night before. He's been known to be out late, but is usually home by morning. When he wasn't she reported him missing. We have police out looking, but if what you said is true them we won't find him." He said crossing his arms.

"He will be found. Just give us some time." I told him. He looked a little restless.

"What can I do to help?" He asked. I should have expected that. The group has had enough surprises for now.

"Well unlike SEES this group doesn't have anyone high up to cover its tracks. Or get information. Besides your new here you can't be running around all over the place." I tried to explain.

"True, but that's not everything is it?" He said eyeing me.

"Ryoji made a surprise visit to the new group. He even has his own persona now. I figure giving them anymore shocks right now wouldn't be good." I said while he got worried.

"Wait Ryoji!" He said a bit loud.

"It's ok. Nyx won't be trying anything for awhile." I said.

"Tch…Yeah, you're right." He said getting up only to sit back down. "Oh yeah…" He looked at me…no stared at me as if trying to unmask me.

"Umm…yes?" I asked a little bit disturbed.

"Do you have a brother?" He asked.

"Oh so you met this look-a-like of mine…As far as I know he's not a relative of mine. Maybe a cousin, but I don't know. Shouldn't Mitsuru have all my files? Have her look it up for will ya?" I asked.

"Sure." He said getting up to leave.

"I'll update you when I know more." I told him.

"Same here." He said leaving the way he came. I looked at my watch…7pm huh…well time to get some sleep tomorrow looks to be a long day. I went back to the inn.

* * *

**Kanji is trapped in the TV. Minato is keeping secret, but is he right too? Akihiko is getting antsy. Souji is suspicious of Minato. Ryoji has a persona now.**

**To those who may wonder why Ryoji doesn't have to fight his shadow, well it's simply because he already accepts his inner self. He could honestly say "You're me." to it. He gets Thanatos, or rather a weaker version of Thanatos. It is also his True Persona, like Koromaru he only has one. It will however get a boost of sorts later.**

**My Thanatos Stats:**

**Arcana: Death(Duh)**

**Lv: 20**

**Weak: Light, Resist: Phys, Dark**

**Skills: Cleave, Mudo, Evil Smile**

**If you have more questions about Thanatos feel free to ask.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Been awhile. Sorry for the delay. I'd like to thank all those who take the time to review my stories, good, bad or indifferent. So without further wait here is ch 13.**

**EDIT: Errors mentioned by Alphakoka. Thanks for catching that.**

* * *

**POV: Souji**

**Time: 5/19, Lunch  
Where: Classroom**

Yosuke and I were discussing various things in the classroom, when a girl came in from the hall.

"They posted the test results!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. Maybe she got good grades, or she believes the good grades make you popular rumor. With that, though, Yosuke turns to me.

"Argh…The awful moment of truth. Oh well, want to check?" Yosuke asked me. Seeing no point in putting it off, I nodded and we walked over to the message board in the hall. Looking at the board, the first thing listed was the top 5 scores:

1st: Minato Arisato 98%  
2nd: Souji Seta 95%  
3rd: Yukiko Amagi 93%

_The rest were names I didn't recognize. Apparently Minato beat me and Yukiko, but I've barely seen him pay attention at all in class. From what I've heard from Yukiko, he spends most of his free time helping at the Inn. Is he some kind of Genius?_

I failed to notice all the eyes on me do to my own thoughts, a lot of strangers looking on with both awe and jealousy. My friends were happy to congratulate me for coming in second. I guess that popularity rumor was somewhat true.

"Man, congrats, but seriously, did you know Minato was some kind of genius?" Yosuke asked.

"No…but he was always pretty smart, at least he seemed to be. This just proved it." I said as we began to walk back to class.

"Sigh…Maybe I should ask him for some help. I'd ask Yukiko again, but…" He trailed off.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"75 and Chie got a 70." He said, "I know tests are important, but…with everything that's been going on it's been a bit difficult. I wasn't that much of an A student before anyway."

**POV: Minato  
Where: Roof**

I decide to eat lunch on the roof. On the way up, I was joined by Yukiko.

"Hey, Minato-kun, mind if I join you?" She asked as she was approaching me.

"You'll get no protests from me." I said. We sat down a bit away from the other roof goers, enjoying the nice weather. After eating in relative silence for awhile, Yukiko started to make small talk.

"You know, I never did ask what it was like, living in the big city." She stated, but it seemed more like a question.

"It was not all that different from here really. Grated there was more to do, I did mostly the same things I can do here. The main differences come with the atmosphere I suppose. Inaba has a relaxed go at your own pace kind of feel. Tatsumi Port Island was much more rushed here, rush there." I explained.

"Hmm." She appeared to be in thought.

"Still thinking about moving away, huh?" I asked as I looked towards her.

"I…I'm still considering it yes." She said while looking down.

"But you are having some doubts?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" She said without looking up.

After a few seconds of silent thoughts I spoke up, "Do you consider leaving Inaba to be a goal or a dream?" I asked.

"What do you…" she looked up with a face full of confusion.

"Call it curiosity." I stated and waited for a response. When one didn't come I spoke up again, "Well think about it, the answer you find may help you in the long run."

We got ready to go back to class. On the way back we stopped by the message board, because of the crowd and learned of our grades. We gave simple congratulations and returned to class.

**POV: Souji  
When: Afterschool  
Where: On route to Junes.**

Yesterday I found out that the boy look-a-like of Minato may know more about Kanji. I had heard from a Junes daily customer that he tends to go there on Thursdays. Arriving at the entrance I find him talking to a white haired police officer.

"-so you don't know anything about him either." The white haired man said.

"I'm afraid I don't anything either. If you find anything about this can you let me know, I'm looking into it from my end as well." The blue haired boy asked.

"Sure, so long as you do the same for me." The white haired man said as he started to leave. He locked eyes with me briefly as he exited. It seemed like he was sizing me up…It's just my imagination, right?

As I turned my attention to the boy, "Is there something you need?" He asked, "Many people from the town come and meet here. It's a very convenient location, isn't it?"

"Yes it is…Did you, by chance; notice anything odd about Kanji Tatsumi?" I asked.

"You're asking if anything seemed strange when I spoke to Kanji-kun, yes?...Hmm" He is definitely sizing me up, "Very well. It seems to be an urgent matter, so I'll simply tell you. If you're asking about recent events, then yes, there was something out of the ordinary. It was something I felt when I was with him…So I told him outright that he seemed to be an odd person. After I said that, his expression changed all of a sudden…I was quite surprised. On that basis, I believe his actions were somewhat forced and unnatural, throughout the time I was with him. He may have some sort of complex…Though I have no proof of this."

"…Thanks for the information." I said and turned around.

"Wait…" He said before I could leave, "You are friends with the man who looks like me, right?"

"Yeah, we hang out a bit, why?" I asked.

"Do you know anything about him?" He asked. Well he did give me something…

"Not too much, but I heard from Yosuke and Chie that he used to live around Tatsumi Port Island. He is very smart, top of our class, despite not really paying attention in class. Other than that he's an enigma. If you want to know more you should ask Yukiko Amagi. The two of them are pretty close, given he lives at her families Inn." I said.

"Thank you for your information." He said.

"Call it even." I said on my way to the elevator. Once inside I called the others to meet up at the food court.

**Later**

Everyone but the new guy, Ryoji showed up.

"What happened to Ryoji?" I asked Minato.

"When I went to get him he was still too tired from his ordeal, so he has to sit on the bench today." He explained, "So based on the fact that you called us here, it would seem you found some information?"

"Yes, according to your look-a-like…I really should have asked his name…anyway, it appears he has a sort of complex that involves people calling him strange. I don't know if it's enough, but it's all we have."

"Well let's go see Teddie and find out." Yosuke said. And so we ventured into the TV once more.

**Where: TV World**

Again we find ourselves before the being know as Teddie. After explaining everything to him, he replies, "Hmmm, a complex…Th-That's it! That's all I have to go on? You're working me to the stuffing…Oh well… Then I'll open my nose up real wide and sniff real hard!...Hmm…Oh, I think I found something! It feels like our target! Is this it! Follow me!" The bear runs off like a bloodhound on a mission. After a short while we arrive at our destination.

It appears to be a locker room of some kind. In front of us is a set of double doors. One is open allowing what looks like mist to waft out. It is quite humid here.

"Is it just me…or does the fog here seem kinda different?" Chie asked.

"My glasses are fogging up." Yukiko said. I looked over and they were.

"Man, it's hot in here. This place is like a—"Yosuke began to say.

"C'mere, pussycat…" Said a manly voice.

Oh… Such well-defined pecs…" Said a handsome sounding voice.

"There's no need to be scared…" The manly voice said.

"Uhhh…" Was the only sound Chie could think to make.

"Now, just relax…" The manly voice said in a calming manner.

"W-Wait a sec! I-I don't wanna go!" Yosuke yelled while freaking out.

"Now just relax, Yosuke. There's no need to be scared." Minato said.

"D-Don't repeat what they were saying to me!" Yosuke yelled.

"Geez…a bit homophobic?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, well, how would you feel if I was coming on to you?" Yosuke asked.

"Hmm, depends on my mood I guess. I might just accept." Minato said and everyone just looked at him.

"But…You…Men…I LIKE WOMEN!" Yosuke said. Both Yukiko and Minato broke out laughing.

"Yosuke, he was messing with man, chill out." I told him, "Anyways, it's a bit too late to start the search right now. We now know where he is so let's head back…Yosuke, get your head in the game!"

"R-Right." He said as we walked back to the entrance. We all decided to go home and begin preparing for the rescue.

**Earlier  
POV: Naoto  
Where: Amagi Inn**

After leaving the silver haired man I identified as Souji Seta, a recent transfer student, who showed up a day before the murders. That already made him stand out a bit to me in this investigation. Now he shows up asking about my recent investigations into the now missing Kanji Tatsumi. He seems like a nice guy, but he also appears to know a bit more than he should. Maybe I can get some insight on him based on how he uses the information I gave him.

Enough about that, time for a more personal case. He gave some information on this Minato Arisato. Aside from the fact that we look almost like twins, I didn't have much till now. The new police officer, Akihiko Sanada, was interested in my relationship with Minato as well. Perhaps they know each other. That's a question for another time.

I walked over to the service desk.

"Hello, miss." I said to the women behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn. I'm Sayoka Amagi, the proprietor of the inn. How may I help you?" She asked.

"I wish to speak to Yukiko-san about a boy she knows, whose appearance is similar to my own." I stated.

"You wish to ask about Minato-san? May I ask if you are related to him?" She asked.

"I…I don't honestly know." I told her.

"I see… Well unfortunately Yukiko isn't here right now, but there is a second guest in Minato's room right now. If you want to know more, why not ask him?" She told me.

"Is there anything you can tell me about him?" I asked.

"Not too much. He is a kind young man. He helps out around the Inn, most of the time for free. He is an excellent cook, but as far as personal information he is very secluded. He helped me get myself straightened out when Yukiko went missing, because of that and his constant aid around the Inn I allow him to stay here for free." She told me.

"I see…" I said, lost in thought. _He managed to calm a distressed parent while her child was missing, with the recent string of murders._ "May I ask how he calmed you?"

"Hmm, well he basically said that he knew she would be alright. He even went out looking for her when I could not. I don't know what it was, but I felt like I could trust that he could help find her and he did." She said.

_Wait, that wasn't in the police reports! The report just said that she returned home and couldn't remember anything. _"What's his room number?" I asked.

"Second floor, room 13." She said.

I walked up to the second floor. With nothing else to do I looked around. It really is a nice Inn. The staff must take good care of the place. Arriving at the room I knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second." A male voice said from behind the door. Within a few seconds the door opened to reveal a black haired, blue eyed young man with a white button up shirt and black pants. He looked me over, "Uhh…Minato, did you change your clothes or something?"

"Sorry, but I'm not Minato-san. My Name is Naoto Shirogane." I introduced myself.

"A pleasure. Ryoji Mochizuki." He said holding his hand out.

As we shook hands I said, "Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but do you mind if I ask you some questions…inside?"

"So long as I can answer, I see no problem." He said moving out of the doorway and gesturing for me to follow. We sat by a small table, near the rooms TV. The news was on, but Ryoji turned it off as he sat down, "So what can I do for you miss."

"M-Miss? I'm a boy." I said trying to remain composed.

"My, my, such a reaction. I guess my instincts were correct right, Naoto-chan?" He said.

"H-how?" I asked somewhat bewildered by the strange antics of Ryoji.

"When I first saw you, while I admit you look very much like my friend Minato, your features a more feminine in appearance. Granted, that alone wouldn't really draw too much suspicion. However, your slight nervousness at entering my room made the first observation a bit more powerful. So that combined with my gut feeling caused me to bluff you and you confirmed my thoughts." He explained.

"You could pass as a detective with that kind of reasoning." I thought aloud.

"Indeed I could, I would imagine you do. Back at Port Island I had heard some tales of the Detective Prince. You quite the beauty, just as the rumors say." He said, "As for the skills…well call it a family trait."

"Beauty?...But I dress and act like a boy?" I asked trying to get my thoughts in order.

"I appreciate female beauty in all forms." He responded.

"What are you, some kind of artist?" I asked.

"I can be, if you'd care to be my model." He said in a somewhat odd manner.

"I…ah…" My mind blanked out for a few minutes leaving us in silence until I remembered why I came here in the first place, "C-Can I ask my questions now?"

"Go right ahead, Princess." He responded.

A little taken back by the statement I asked, "So do you know if Minato-san has any family?"

"He is an orphan, and was never adopted so no official family." He said, "He sort of had dysfunctional familial relationship going with his dorm mates. It was the only mixed dorm so the place was quite interesting to visit."

"You weren't roomed there?" I asked to make sure.

"No, just friends with 2 of the people roomed there."

"What were their names?" I asked.

"Hmmm…What are planning to do with that information?" He asked.

"I…I simply wish to find out more about Minato-san…He may be a relative of mine after all." I explained.

"I see you are looking into lost family. What of your Mother and Father?" He asked.

"Dead…they died in an accident. I was raised by my grandfather." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry…Perhaps your grandfather has the answers you seek." He said.

"He may, but I want to know a bit more before I bring it up to him." I said.

"…Junpei Iori…" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Junpei Iori was my friend in the dorms, the other was Minato himself." He explained, "Junpei was one of Minato's best friends."

"Was?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"I'm afraid that's all I wish to say on the subject." He said.

"But…There's so much more I want to ask." I told him.

"I know that, I can see it in your eyes, however to truly understand everything you must see it for yourself. Talk to Junpei and visit an old friend with him." He said cryptically. I got up to leave, "Nyx."

"Nyx?" I asked.

"If you wish to learn what happened search for info on Nyx." He said as he walked me to the door, "Stop by any time to chat, spending time with you wasn't too bad, Princess."

"R-right…" I said as I was about to open the door, "Please keep my gender to yourself."

"As long as you visit sometime Naoto-kun." He said with a chuckle.

And so I left the strange man with more questions than answers, but at least I now have some leads on the subject.

* * *

**Balancing these subplots will become a problem later, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
